Lady Lazurus
by BlackXangelsXofXLight
Summary: I felt dozens of pairs of eyes on me but only one mattered. One hundred and twenty years had passed since we’d seen one another. I felt my smirk fall into place as I slowly turned to face Eric Northman.“Hello Eric.” NOT E/OC starts at Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke curled gently around my hand as I lit my first cigarette of the night. I gently inhaled the carcinogen and tobacco filled cloud and blew it out of my nose. I knew that with that single breath I had half of the male attention in this bar.

No it's not arrogance, I just know. I can _feel_ their eyes, I can _taste_ their lust. I took another drag and let a small smirk lift the corners of my mouth.

My younger "sister" would have a conniption if she could see me.

"_Smoking will kill you!_" she would shout at me, a fiery glare filling her jade green eyes.

I would simply smirk and reply with my trademark nonchalance, "_Oh _Lile _luv, you know we cannot die_."

That would infuriate her even more. She hates it when I call her _Lile_, claiming she has no affinity with the delicate, pure blossom. Oh but she does, more than she will ever admit.

Speaking of delicate lilies…

"Hey I'm Sookie and I'll be your server tonight…I don't think I've ever seen you around Bon Temps before are you new?"

So this was the girl. The girl all this fuss was about. I gave her a deliberate looking over and had to smile. She was petite yet curvy with wide guileless brown eyes, long blonde hair, tan skin, and a sweet smile. I felt her probing my thoughts with her telepathy and let her hear some mundane thoughts about my nonexistent laundry list.

I gave her a wide smile, the one I knew she would feel all the way between her thighs regardless of her sexual preferences. "I am actually. I'm passing through on business."

Her blush at my voice was adorable. This girl, Sookie Stackhouse, was as straight as a line but few have ever been able to resist my voice. Something about low husky tones thick with an Irish accent send mortals into a frenzy of arousal.

"Huh," she said quickly trying to cover up the awkward pause, "And what sort of business are you here on Miss…"

"Ana," I replied smiling a dimmer but no less potent smile, "Please call me Ana. And I'm here on…mixed business."

She nodded and I placed my order and watched as she walked away. As she walked away I studied her more closely. She was Fintan's kin. Granddaughter of the woman whom he'd seduced years before. Her very skin shimmered with that magic that filled our kind. It made her more attractive to the magical creatures of this world, commonly known as "Supes", but more importantly to me it made her fascinating for one particular vampire.

As though drawn here by my thoughts of him a tall, blond, strikingly handsome vampire walked into the bar. The very air seemed to still around the ancient creature as he took in his surroundings.

I had to swallow a small chuckle. My little Viking was always on alert, so careful with his surroundings. It was a shame the things that could truly hurt him were too powerful for him to sense with his relatively weak magic.

Don't get me wrong, a thousand year old vampire is a formidable opponent but still…too weak to be seen as a real challenge for any of my kind.

Almost as if compelled by some magnetic force Eric made his way over to the half-blood, Sookie. _Interesting_. The two of them seemed to be engaged in a rather intense conversation. Fortunately for me I could read lips, even from this great distance.

"_What are you doing here Eric? I'm working! Go away." _

"_Always a pleasure Miss Stackhouse." _

"_Go away!" _

"_I need to talk to you." _

"_Why so you can trick me into drinking more of your blood?" _

So Eric had gotten the little one to drink from him…_very interesting_.

"_It has to do with Bill." _

I saw her still and tasted the mishmash of emotions the vied for use. Anger, fear, distrust, worry, doubt, and…lust? I chuckled softly. Oh my, my, my, what a tangled web these two were weaving themselves into.

"_Is he alright? I haven't seen in a few days. I know he was real broken up about Jessica's death." _

"…_I would prefer we discuss this someplace less…public." _

"_Dammit Eric I'm working! I've already missed enough work due to your vampire shit!" _

"_You were well compensated."_

Sookie gasped in indignation as I let out a breathy laugh. I was glad Eric had not lost his sense of humor but I was fairly certain Miss Stackhouse would slap him if he didn't reign himself in a little.

Sure enough not two seconds later a resounding CRACK filled the bar. Sookie stared in amazement as though she couldn't believe what she'd done while Eric merely looked…oh yes. I remember now. Eric looked like he was torn between amusement and intense arousal. His blue eyes were filled with heat and I could see the tips of his fangs protruding from under his upper lip.

The shifter who owns the bar stepped in at that moment, placing a protective arm around Sookie. They started into another conversation but I quickly lost interest. A rather disturbing emotion caught my attention.

Rage, excitement, bloodlust, blind hatred, as well as greed pervaded my senses but it allowed me to react faster than any of them.

The Were entered the bar with quiet assurance and with speed that at other time would've disturbed me pounced at Sookie. I intercepted him and quickly slammed him into the old jukebox. Oh well I hated the music it was playing anyways.

Before I could blink the damned beast was on top of me, snarling rather viciously. I'm sure it was comical to the locals. The shifter was cursing and noise was coming from the kitchen but I didn't pay attention to it. My focus was on the man trying to bite my neck in half.

Truth be told I could've killed the man in a mere seconds but where's the fun in that? Besides I didn't want to reveal too much of myself to this town. I knew Maryanne had stopped by and I wasn't sure how open they would be to more magical creatures.

"Go to Hell bitch," the Were snarled at me kneeing my stomach.

I rolled my eyes, oh _so_ original. The bastard flung me across the room and I landed rather painfully on a table. I felt a piece of a beer bottle slide into my side and hissed. God dammit I liked this shirt!

Fortunately there was one of those large platter things the waitresses of this establishment used to carry food and drinks to the tables by my arm. I picked it up and slammed it as hard as I could into the wolf's face. The man staggered and I pounced. Kicking him in the back I sent him down to his knees, kneeled on his back and twisted his neck to the right with enough force to break it.

The Were was dead.

I got up slowly, as to not scare the mortals who had watched with a mixture of shock and fear, and pulled the piece of glass from my side. I quickly willed my blood from its naturally silvery-blue color to the normal, mortal red.

I felt dozens of pairs of eyes on me but only one mattered. One hundred and twenty years had passed since we'd seen one another. I felt my smirk fall into place as I slowly turned to face Eric Northman.

"Hello Eric."

**AN: Hello there. First and foremost this is the first time I've written a story in first person; I'm normally a third person kinda gal. Anyways this story will be told mostly from the perspective of my OC but don't panic I'm adding in Eric and Sookie POV too and maybe some other characters. Let me know if there's someone's perspective you really want, this is mostly a way for me to experiment with character voices. The premise of this story is my version of Season 3 with my own original character added in mix. Yes I've read all the books, yes I watch the show and I'll try to blend the two stories together the best that I can. THIS IS NOT AN ERIC/OC STORY! Just want to be clear on that point. I'm a big EricxSookie lover so that's the couple I'll be shipping but don't worry I'm going to be as fair to Bill as I can be. I don't really like stories that do OOC things just to make a bad guy. This story does not have a beta and I'm terrible at grammar so please let me know. I love reviews and feedback but I will not respond to rudeness. If you have a problem with my story let me know in a constructive way so that I can fix it. Anyways I think that's everything thank you for putting up with this absurdly long Author's Note and please let me know what you all think of this! Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello Eric."_

I stared at her, numb shock filling my senses. It was only through centuries of schooling that my face remained blank. One hundred and twenty years and she still looked the same. Of course I'd known Ana for over one thousand years and she had never shown even the slightest sign of aging.

She was still tall and lithe with long willowy limbs and golden skin. Her features were still narrow, sharp, and clever. Her long wavy hair still reminded me of fire the way red and gold danced, mixed, and blended. And her eyes were still the same. If I could dream those eyes would haunt them. Almond shaped with irises so blue they put the sea and sky to shame. Thick rings of silver encircle her pupils and almost seemed to bleed into them from time to time. These were the eyes of a creature much older and stronger then I could ever hope to become. She was more than her delicate figure and arrogant smirk let on.

I was pulled out of my musings by her voice. She was speaking to the shifter.

"You might want to clear your costumers out Mr. Merlotte," she said looking directly at the shifter.

To his credit Sam Merlotte did not flinch under Ana's gaze nor did he turn into a simpering puddle of lust. Hmmm…perhaps I was wrong about him, though it did give me a twinge of unease knowing that Ana knew about Mr. Merlotte.

"And why's that?" he asked, his tone not very nice.

Of course Ana smirked. "Because Sophie-Anne Leclerq will be here in oh…five, ten minutes. Now unless you _want_ her to take a liking to them…"

"They saw you kill a man," replied Sam in an even voice.

A single eyebrow rose. "Really now? They certainly don't look too shaken up about it."

The shifter, Sookie, and I quickly glanced around the bar. None of the patrons or other employees seemed to notice or care about the broken jukebox and corpse in the middle of the floor.

"What did you do to them?" demanded Sookie angrily stalking right up to a woman millennia older and several inches taller than herself.

Normally I would relish this show, it was further proof that this barmaid was much more than she seemed, but now I felt a sliver of fear about Ana's reaction. I'd never known Ana to be extraordinarily cruel or quick to rage but she was not mortal, she lived by different set of rules.

The redhead however only seemed amused, which could be just as bad.

"Relax luv," she said pulling out cigarette and lighting it, "They can't even tell."

"You've done this before?" hissed Sookie in righteous indignation, her brown eyes glowing with fire.

Ana took a long drag and nodded, her smirk never fading. "It's better than glamour."

"How so?" The shifter had chosen a more conciliatory tone, smart puppy.

"Vampire glamour places a superficial layer of magic around the brain. The memories are still there and could come to the surface at any time. My way removes the memory completely, in your friends' minds the memory of me killing the Were no longer exists."

"You can do that?" And like that all of the fire drained out of my little telepath and fear and wonder began taking its place. Our bond was weak but I could still feel her, just as I had intended.

Ana nodded and without another word walked out of the bar, leaving the door open on her way out.

The shifter turned and spoke directly to me, "Can we trust her?"

I lifted my eyebrow, "What makes you think I would know?"

"She addressed you first, and by your name," snapped the dog, "Plus when she turned to look around you looked like someone had dropped a mallet on your foot."

I growled deep in my throat as that insolent animal smirked but Sookie quickly diverted our attention.

"Sam you might want to do as she says. Bill says the queen is kinda nuts."

I nodded, "Yes Sophie is a little…eccentric."

The shifter sighed and got up onto a table.

"Hey y'all!" he called, "Sorry but we're closing early tonight! Get a move on!"

"Sam what's the deal?" asked a waitress with outrageously dyed red hair. I eyed her with distaste. I had always taken great pains to avoid feeding or fucking from redheads though I appreciated the beauty of those that had the color naturally. This woman's fire engine hair just irritated me.

"Business Arlene so get going," replied Mr. Merlotte firmly. Well at least this animal knew how to deal with his employees.

Slowly everyone filed out of the bar, some of them muttering, some of them sending me dirty looks. Like I cared what these pathetic humans thought of me.

Just as the last person left the door leading from the kitchen blew open and there stood my Queen, in all her retro glory.

"My Lady," I murmured inclining my head towards the vampire Queen. Best start with the ass-kissing now.

Sophie-Anne ignored me however and went straight to Sookie. "So you're the tasty little morsel Bill Compton is all hot-to-trot about," she leered with her trademark smile.

Sookie nodded, ever the polite Southern Belle. "Pleased to meet you m'am."

My Queen chuckled deeply in her throat, "You are a darling aren't you?" Suddenly something else drew her attention.

"Ah Ana my lovely, you're here!"

"Sophie," Ana inclined her head only a fraction of a inch and her stance was still filled with arrogance.

If Sophie-Anne noticed Ana's brush off she ignored it. "As glad as I am to have all my pawns in one place why are you here? I thought I told you to wait for my instructions."

Had I been human I would've flinched. In all the years I'd known Ana I'd never heard anyone speak to her that way. But then I noticed the gleam in Sophie's eyes. She was _flirting_ with Ana.

My Queen desired my…Ana. The most powerful vampire in Louisiana wanted to bed the only creature more powerful than herself. I wished I was more surprised.

For her part Ana didn't respond to the rudeness nor the lust. She merely sat down in a booth, propped her feet up, and continued smoking her cigarette. "I came in to get a good look at the girl here," she inclined her head towards Sookie, "then a Were came in and attacked her. I assumed you liked Miss Stackhouse and wanted to keep her in this world. If I am mistaken it can be easily remedied."

She moved her eyes back to Sookie and smiled her most seductive smile. "You look hungry luv," she purred and held out her hand. Out of nowhere the greenest, most juicy apple I had ever seen rested on the palm of her hand.

"Apple?"

I quickly turned to look at Sookie. For a too long moment she looked tempted to eat the glistening fruit and rage filled me.

Faster than anyone could blink I was between Ana and Sookie and had knocked the apple from her hand. My fangs were down and I was pretty sure my eyes were glowing with fury. How dare she? Ana knew damn well what would happen to Sookie if she dared eat something presented by her hand!

"_No_," I practically spat at her, glaring at her with all the intensity I could summon.

Instead of looking intimidated or even a little abashed Ana merely smirked, which infuriated me even more. I was one thousand years old dammit! I was Sheriff of the most prosperous area in the Kingdom of Louisiana. How could someone who barely looked older than twenty-one make me feel like such a…_child_?

I noticed something on the underside of her wrist that distracted me with its absurdity. It was a tattoo. It was of the blonde cartoon pixie human children were so fond of…Tinkerbelle.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, my eyebrows rising and a smirk stretching my lips despite my simmering anger.

Ana stood and looked me square in the eye. She was still smirking and looked perfectly relaxed, as though pissing off a thousand year old vampire Sheriff in front of his Queen was something she did every day.

"It's called having a sense of humor dear. You might want to try it one of these days."

She gently removed her wrist from my grasp and turned to address the Queen, who'd watch this whole exchange with a hungry expression.

"You were right. Mr. Compton is in Jackson."

Suddenly all traces of flirtation left Her Majesty's face and I felt a tremor of confusion and fear from Sookie.

"How do you know?" I asked quickly, to keep Sookie from asking too many questions.

"The Were's driver license and credit card receipts are all from the Jackson area and he had a membership card to the "Hounds of Hell" biker gang," she replied with dethatched nonchalance, "He also had a very nicely embroidered jacket. Perhaps if he and his crew had spent less time sewing and more time learning how to fight he might've been a better hit man, and a bit more articulate."

The shifter threw a disgruntled towards the smoking woman but she paid him no mind. Ana didn't really give two shits about what anyone thought of her.

"I have a contact in the area as I told you before Sophie," she continued completely unaware that Sookie was about to burst from confusion and fear. I discreetly placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"The owner of the local club, Josephine's though I suppose the shifters and Weres know it as Club Dead, is an old…associate of mine. He'll be happy to let Miss Stackhouse and a guest play their little charade so long as his club is not damaged."

"Then I suppose she and Eric shall have to pretend to be a couple whist in Mississippi," said my Queen giving Ana a level look.

Sookie and the shifter made noises of protest while I kept my expression blank. I had found it was smarter to keep my emotions to myself in these types of dealings. While I would love a chance to integrate myself into Miss Stackhouse's life, plant more of my presence in her mind, the conditions were less than ideal.

"No," replied Ana in a firm tone, "Eric is too easily recognizable and he doesn't do the whole human companion thing. If he comes in with Sookie it'll be obvious he's fishing for something." She turned to address me, "You have a Were contact in the Jackson area correct?"

I nodded. Alcide Herveaux. His father had gotten into some serious debt which I so graciously paid, thus placing the young Were under my thumb. Herveaux was young, loyal to a fault, marginally clever, and as decent as an animal can be, though none of that made me at all comfortable trusting him with the welfare of Sookie.

"Then use him," said Sophie-Anne in a tone that brokered no argument, "Call him tonight and tell him that he will escort Miss Stackhouse to Jackson and to Josephine's so she can learn something about Mr. Compton's whereabouts."

"Yes Your Majesty," I murmured knowing that as soon and she and Ana left I would have to explain to Sookie what the hell was going on.

There was a moment or two of awkward silence before Ana broke it.

"I believe that's everything that needs to be discussed. Sophie I expect my payment as soon as this is concluded so you might want to have your lawyers start drawing up the papers." To my surprise she kissed Sophie-Anne briefly on the lips.

She sauntered up to Sookie and placed two very soft kisses on each cheek and murmured, "It was a pleasure Miss Stackhouse." She winked then nodded to the shifter, her smile still brilliant.

With blindingly fast speed she placed a soft kiss on my cold cheek and whispered, "It was good to see you again luv." Then she was gone, as though she had never been here in the first place.

"What is she?" asked the shifter in mild amazement.

Several answers fell at the tip of my tongue but in the end all I said was, "Ana."

**AN: Thank you to everyone who review it totally makes my day. :D Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped out into the night I decided to change my original plans. Instead of heading back home and calling Callum I let my glamour fade, becoming invisible to mortals.

There are very few things that truly piss me off but the misuse of the word "glamour" is one of them. True "glamour" is not a cheap vampire induced mindfuck. Oh no, it is a delicately crafted shell, a façade that takes centuries to perfect. It is our second skin, the awe-inspiring canvas to which our mortal disguises are painted on. In short glamour is a magical disguise only those like me can produce. Damn fangers stole the word and warped it until all of its beauty and mystique had faded.

Anyways back to the point. I watched as Sophie-Anne sped away in her garish 1950's sports car with a small smirk. Yes I knew the vampire Queen wanted me, frankly it's nothing new, but I also knew that underneath her cravings for my flesh was a stronger- and infinitely more disturbing- craving. She craved power above all and had the foolish notion that if she pleased me, seduced me then I would "grant" her ultimate power. It wasn't often I was disgusted by mortals but Sophie-Anne Leclerq was a notable exception. However she had something that I needed and so for now I would play nice.

"Don't worry Sam I'll be fine. Eric is going to explain everything…_right_ Eric?"

Ah yes Miss Stackhouse. I felt my smirk widen and my wings snapped against the cool evening breeze. What an oddity she was, even for a half-blood. She was fiery, loyal to a fault, impulsive, and had a naturally sunny disposition, all traits that Niall would no doubt be thrilled about. Yet underneath that sweet exterior I could sense a rather cruel vindictive streak, the flip side of her loyalty. Sibeal would be ecstatic.

I saw Eric nod. "Of course, I would not have you walk into something of this magnitude blind. I would however like to go somewhere more…_private_. Say Sookie's home."

"Why?" asked Mr. Merlotte defiantly, "There's no one here 'cept you, me, Sookie and the wind."

"The wind has excellent hearing," replied Eric cryptically. I smiled, good boy. You remember what I taught you so long ago.

I observed their faces, circling them as a raven circles its prey.

Sam Merlotte looked tense and distrusting. He cared for Sookie a great deal but was beginning to realize she would never see him the way he saw her, but more importantly her safety was his top priority. Eric looked cool and detached, but there was a bite of impatience in his eyes. His emotions, as always were in a whirlwind. Here's a little known fact about Eric Northman, despite his calm exterior there was a bevy of conflicting emotions just beneath the surface. It was delicious, and dangerous. Sookie didn't even bother hiding her emotions. She looked and tasted confused, upset, and tired. But not afraid, interesting. Here she was about to dive headfirst into a vampire conflict with absolutely no idea about how bloody it could get and yet she was not afraid.

"What _are_ you scared of my little darling," I whispered in her ear, trailing one of my fingers down her cheek. She couldn't hear or feel me of course; no mortal could when I wasn't wearing my glamour.

"Fine," Sam bit out, "but you call me the moment this guy leaves ok? I want to know what's up."

Sookie nodded but before she could say anything Eric ushered her into her car and got into the passenger side shortly thereafter. It was amusing to see such a large man fold himself into that junky car.

As Sookie and Eric drove away the shifter shook his head but went back inside to clean up. I took flight as well but whistled to the wind. I was at Sookie's home, beating her and Eric by several minutes, when my beautiful Einin met me. My gorgeous merlin clicked her beak expectantly; she knew I had a message for her.

"Go to the Gancanagh; tell him to expect my Eric and Fintan's kin along with a werewolf in his club as soon as tomorrow night. Tell him I'll be there as well."

She flapped her wings and blinked once, a sign that she understood then took flight, disappearing into the starry sky.

Just as Einin flew off Sookie and Eric pulled up, the car filled with awkward silence.

I chuckled, "Never one for small talk were you Eric?"

They walked up to her front porch and Eric waited for the blonde woman to invite him in.

"Now listen here Eric," said Sookie standing firmly, "You are a guest in my house. You're not Bill; I don't love or trust you so you're going to have to be on your best behavior or I _will_ rescind your invitation got it?"

I laughed, letting the winds carry away my mirth. Oh yes she was definitely Fintan's- and by extension Niall's- kin. So fiery, so driven by traditional loyalties. She was also lying to herself a little. On some level she _did_ trust Eric or else she wouldn't be inviting him into her home in the first place, nor did she love Bill as truly or as deeply as she believed she did. That sort of emotional infatuation without the test of time behind it was shallow at best.

Eric inclined his head, his expression stony.

"Eric Northman, won't you please come in?"

As she shut the door behind her I stepped into the house, I did not need an invitation.

To her credit Miss Stackhouse wasted no time in cutting through the bullshit. "Alright Eric why is Bill in Jackson and why is a Werewolf biker after me?"

I saw several replies fly across Eric's face but finally he decided on the best one, the truth.

"You remember Lorena, Bill's maker?"

"Yeah, vividly why?"

"After Bill's rejection of her in Dallas he apparently added insult to injury and implied that she no longer held sway over him, extremely unwise on his part."

"Get to the point Eric."

He favored her with a small smile, there was an edge of tenderness there that both shocked and amused me.

"She kidnapped him shortly after you defeated the maenad, taking advantage of the chaos, and brought him to Jackson. An old acquaintance of hers, Russell Edgington is the King of Mississippi so that is probably why she has taken him there."

There was a part of the story he was leaving out. Why Eric? You were always so direct, so uncaring about others' feelings why should you care about her?

Then I caught it on the edge of my tongue, the echo of a taste. He cared for her; apparently his weak bond had worked both ways. Oh Eric be careful, such things are a slippery slope indeed.

Sookie knew she was not being told the whole story, "What aren't you telling me Eric? Bill's been gone for days…why would I just be hearing about this now? Why am I being attacked?"

For the first time in a long time I saw a brief flash of uncertainty cross his handsome face. I caressed his hair as I had not done in such a long time and whispered in his ear, "Tell her everything, tell her the truth…it will only hurt more the longer you keep this from her."

Now he couldn't hear my words or feel my touch but he knew. Mortals always know when they are being influenced, at least on some level and my presence was so familiar to Eric he accepted my influence without question.

"After the first two nights…after Lorena had starved and tortured him…Bill snapped…he reverted back to the way he was before he 'regained his humanity'". Eric snorted at this, apparently convinced that such a thing was not possible. Careful luv you're well on your way down that path.

Sookie sank down to a conveniently placed chair, her face white as a vampire's and her hands shaking. Eric looked like he would end it there but she made a "keep going" motion with her hands.

"But he has…lucid moments, where he remembers who he really is and Lorena is threaten by that. She thinks the only way to completely return Bill back to his former way is to kill you. So she's keeping Bill in Jackson, starving and torturing him and sending out Weres to kill you so she doesn't get sent to the Magister. And if she fails in her plans then we believe she will kill him, if she has not done so already."

Tears were sliding silently and steadily down her face, the innocence, the happy smile was long gone. "Why…why is the King letting her do this?"

"Lorena is Bill's Maker."

Her fear and sadness quickly turned to white hot rage. "And so that justifies what she's doing to him?!? What she's trying to do to me!!!??" All of her frustration and fear seemed to have boiled over.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed standing now, her hands balled into fists. "You're the one who got us involved in this shit from the beginning with Long Shadow! You're the one who turned him over to the Magister and made him make Jessica! You're the one who called Lorena! This is all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! I _**hate**_ you!"

Sometime during this tirade she began hitting his chest as hard as she could but by the end she was sobbing into his chest. The sobs made her entire body convulse and Eric looked distinctly uncomfortable.

I chuckled despite the situation and murmured, "You never were any good at handling crying women."

She continued to sob and he continued to hold her awkwardly, his face stony. Deciding it was time I, marginally, interfered. Drawing out my flute and carefully began playing, letting the magic of the music soothe the young woman. My tune would've been nothing more than a reassuring hum in the background, there but not consciously noticed.

"We were engaged," Sookie mumbled after a few more moments as I continued to play.

I saw Eric stiffen imperceptibly but he relaxed almost immediately. "I am…sorry. I-we will make sure you are not harmed, we will do our best to find Bill, and if he had finally died…then we shall avenge his murder. No matter what you will be taken care of."

She shot him a questioning look, but her eyes were heavy.

"Bill is my underling, you are his human. Since you two were planning on making your…relationship…permanent in the event of his demise the responsibility for your protection will fall to me." He smiled a little as he said this, as if to reassure her.

Sweet.

Finally the day's events and my song took its toll and Sookie let almost all her weight fall onto Eric. Poor dear was exhausted. My little Viking gently lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. I was surprised when he stepped out of the room and let her change in peace.

It was no secret that he desired Sookie and now, with her so emotionally fragile would be the perfect time to take advantage. She would want the comfort of a body, not necessarily a warm body, beside her in bed. She would be longing for the oblivion good sex brings, and Eric was well schooled and very skilled in giving women physical pleasure. I wasn't as certain about men but you never knew. More to the point he was an opportunistic bastard, had been ever since I'd known him. So was he not pressing his advantage?

I was distracted from my musings by Eric's return to her bedroom. I followed, curious if he was finally going to pressure Miss Stackhouse into yielding to him.

No. There she was, lying on her bed completely out. She had not had the energy to un-tuck the covers and her nightgown was hiked up, showing a tempting amount of her toned tanned legs. Instead of taking her then and there Eric merely lifted her up, pulled the covers down, and tucked her in with all the tenderness in the world. Before he pulled away to leave my big bad-ass Viking placed a soft kiss on Sookie's temple.

Well. I had the answer to my question and it both shocked and amused me. My dear Eric was in the dangerous process of falling in love. It was nothing more than physical want and a vague tenderness but the shadows of something more lurked in the dark recesses of his soul.

And to his credit he seemed to realize something was changing within him. The startled look on his face was proof enough of that. He looked almost human for one glorious moment. Suddenly the cold, ancient creature of the night was back, his cold calm façade firmly in place, though I could taste his slight unease.

I walked him to the door and watched as he walked down to the lawn. I let out a long, loud laugh and let the winds carry the echo of that as well as what I said once I was done laughing.

"You my dear are royally fucked."

I knew he heard it; his face was too tense for him not to have. But that moment passed and I watched silent and invisible as my little Viking flew away into the night.

**AN: So I watched the True Blood season finale. It was ok but the ending did give me a great lead in for my story XD. I hadn't originally planned for Bill and Sookie to be engaged but hey I think it'll make the story more fun (for Ana). Thanks to everyone who reviewed, y'all rock. Well on to chappie four where we get to meet Alcide. Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Sookie woke up she looked much better than when her emotions and my song lured her to sleep.

Interestingly enough she'd dreamed of Eric. I sometimes pop into mortals' dreams when I'm feeling bored or if I need to get a point across to a particularly stubborn specimen. I'd popped into Miss Stackhouse's dream to make sure she was handling what was revealed to her last night. Imagine my (mild almost nonexistent) shock when I saw she was dreaming of Eric.

It was an even greater shock to see him so tender, so sweet. They were curled up together in front of a large fireplace, completely naked. But instead of fucking like rabbits they were cuddling, talking about life, love, everything yet nothing. It made my heart clench a little, to know the Eric I had known for so long now only existed in this woman's fantasies.

I quickly brushed aside my sentimental musings. It was of no use wishing for what was. You can never go back, only forward. It was a bitter lesson I learned long ago. I watched as she showered, dressed and packed. Just as she placed the last of her undergarments in her rather pathetic suitcase the doorbell rang.

I knew it was Eric's Were accomplice, Alcide Herveaux. I'd met him once, though I doubt he remembered me. From my memories he was a handsome man; almost as big as Eric but with more muscles. He had sea green eyes and thick, dark, curly hair. And above all he was a decent man, though had absolutely horrible taste in women.

Instead of listening to them exchange awkward and bland pleasantries I decided to explore the house. It was simple in its two stories, filled to the brim with pictures of Sookie and her family and friends. Fintan's lover had not lived a luxurious life. She could've asked for anything and yet she chose the one thing he should not have given her. I felt a smile tug at my lips; perhaps I had underestimated the depths of his feelings for the mortal woman.

I meandered my back into the kitchen were the wolf was wolfing down some eggs and sausage Sookie had prepared for him. My, my, what an appetite this mortal had. Through the smell of the food and dish-soap I could taste a hint of lust coming from both of them. I chuckled, shaking my head. This little trip suddenly became much more interesting to me.

"You all packed?" he asked after he'd finished eating and the dishes had been cleaned.

The blonde woman nodded, "Yeah just let me get my suitcase." Before she could take one step forward I flashed to her room and quickly placed a cocktail dress, her only one, in the suitcase. Callum's club was rather high-end, she would need it. Not three seconds later Sookie came in and with a little effort tugged the luggage off her bed and rolled it out to Mr. Herveaux's truck.

"Here let me," he said and before she could protest he picked up the suitcase as though it weighed nothing and placed it in the bed of his pickup truck.

"Thank you," she said blushing.

Without another word the three of us piled into his truck. Had I been mortal it would've been extremely cramped but I managed to fold my jointless limbs into the truck's cabin just fine. We were all perfectly comfortable.

"So," she said after a few moments of silence, "How did you get roped into doing this?"

"My dad likes gambling," he replied grimly, "and Eric so _graciously_ paid off all of his debt. If he hadn't our business would've gone under. Unfortunately that makes me Eric's gofer whenever he feels like it."

Sookie nodded grimly, "That sounds like Eric. Does something nice but only when he's sure he'll get something in return."

Oh my sweet you have no idea how much you are underestimating him. I knew it was irrational to feel the protectiveness that sparked as soon as they began their conversation but there was no helping for it. I'd spent too many centuries caring to turn back, not that I wanted to.

"So how'd you get roped into this?"

"My fiancé…ex-fiancé I guess…his ummm ex girlfriend is trying to brainwash him back into the monster he use to be and is trying to kill me."

Alcide looked at her for a moment before saying, "That stinks."

They fell into a companionable silence for about half an hour before Sookie asked, "Do you know a woman named Ana? Tall, tan, redhead with really intense blue eyes? She seems to know Eric really well and is a friend of the owner of Club Dead."

That question caught me off guard. I'd thought that with everything else Miss Stackhouse had all but forgotten about me, but judging by the careful way she'd chosen her words it seemed she'd been mulling this over for quite some time.

The Were took his eyes off the road to giving her a questioning look. "I don't know who the woman is but if she's a friend of Mr. Callum…then let's just say she's way more powerful than any wereanimal, or vampire for that matter."

How right you are sweetheart.

"What are they?" she asked sounding tense.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure…but Callum is…intense. While he employs a goblin, Mr. Hob, as a bouncer of sorts he's almost never needed. Callum just…exudes energy. No one dares stir up any trouble, well no _real_ trouble at Josephine's and he's the reason why. He just has that "don't fuck with me" kinda vibe."

I let a small smirk curl the tips of my lips. As far as descriptions go for describing the type of energy we give off that was the most accurate I'd heard in millennia.

Sookie nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's kind of what I got from Ana too but there was something else…everything about her was…I dunno…_tempting_. It was like she could give me everything…or crush me like a bug and I _liked_ it. It was beyond weird."

Despite my best efforts I began to laugh. So the Otherness in her recognized what I am. It was beyond delicious.

"Jeez Sookie I didn't know you swung that way," teased Alcide winking at her.

She elbowed his ribs playfully and once again silence filled the car. After a while he turned on the radio and I heard my own voice fill the cab of the truck. It was one of my more ethereal songs, my voice floated above the music filling the listener's mind with images of rolls of silk floating through the air and a world far beyond mortal comprehension.

Music is one of my joys. There is no magic, no deceit, no danger. It is a universal language something that brings all peoples, all races together. Plus writing lyrics helps me release some long pent up tension.

The ethereal song ended but once more my voice floated out from the radio. This song was a bit campier. My voice was sweet and innocent with nothing but a piano as back-up. The lyrics were no happier than the first song but the happy tone of music disguised it.

That song too ended and the radio DJ said, "And you just heard two in a row from the lovely Ana O'Rourke. Incidentally she's going to be playing exclusively as Josephine's, the swank club/bar here in Jackson, for the next couple of nights. So if you can actually get in to that place take advantage of the free show."

I smirked; trust Callum to find a way to make a profit from this whole mess. Not that I really blamed him.

About an hour and half later we pulled into a parking garage next to a newly built apartment high-rise. The apartments themselves were very expensive but the security was a joke. The guard at the gate was sleeping, there were very few security cameras, and I could see the windows could easily pried open with a knife and anyone with decent skill.

Mr. Herveaux's apartment was respectable enough. It was painted a neutral beige and the furniture was the same color. There were four rooms, a kitchen attached to a living room, the master bedroom with an adjoining bathroom, and a smaller bedroom with its own adjoining bathroom. Sookie placed her bag in the smaller room and went to sit in the living room awkwardly.

"I have some work to do while I'm here," said Alcide apologetically, "but my sister owns a beauty salon a few blocks over. You could spend the afternoon there, my treat."

Sookie blushed and stammered, "Oh! Oh n-no I co-couldn't possibly-"

"I insist," he said cutting her off, "Besides, you need it."

She didn't argue after that. I found it interesting that out of all the men in her life, it was Eric of all people who brought out her fiery side. Perhaps she was just overcompensating for his apparent coolness? I'm not sure it really matters one way or another but considering her heritage…it is curious indeed.

I walked her to the hair salon and left her to her peace. Janice Herveaux was not a supernatural creature, though she knew about her brother's world, and none had ever shown up at her salon (until now). I made my way over to Josephine's.

It had changed very little since I'd last been there, at least seventy-five years ago. The furniture was still black and sleek. The bar was still the same dark obsidian, no iron or steel to be found only wood and stone along with a bit of modern plastic. It still had a classic yet modern look. Let it never be said that Callum doesn't have good taste.

"As beautiful as you remember My Lady?" asked a smooth voice from behind me.

I turned to see a classically handsome face with golden eyes and wood brown hair wearing a shit-eating grin. Next to him was a short man with a large nose and wrinkled features.

"Hello Callum," I said nodding my head, "Mr. Hob."

"Your Majesty," they said simultaneously sinking into deep bows.

I smirked and waved the formalities aside. "Your cousin Lucile Ludwig is doing well Tobias; I thought you'd like to know."

Tobias Hob nodded, "Thank you My Lady, may I get you anything to drink?"

"Winter wine if you please."

Callum quirked his eyebrow, "Winter wine Your Grace? Not your usual choice."

I ignored his unasked question and took a seat at one of the tables, "Your club is just as beautiful as I remember Callum, I'm glad you are prospering."

"Yes," he said as he joined me, "catering to vampires and the two-natured has been very beneficial to me. I was surprised to receive your message; I'd forgotten how ill-tempered that little bird of yours is."

I smiled as Mr. Hob brought us our drinks. I took a small sip of the wine, savoring the tastes of freshly fallen snow, icy winds, warm fire places, and dormant earth. Mortal fare was delicious but it got old rather quickly. There were only so many things mortals could taste.

"Einin is not ill-tempered; she just does not like you."

"Does her mistress like me?" he asked teasingly taking a large drink of his spring wine.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a cigarette, "If I didn't like you Gancanagh then you would not still be here."

It was unusual, illegal technically, for one of our own to live in the Mortalworld full time as Callum did but I let him. He knew the rules and obeyed them strictly. I had a kinship for him as well, we shared the same burden, being the last of our own races, and we shared the same gift. Plus he was a convenient ally to have, right in the midst of everything mortal.

"And I am grateful for that favor everyday My Lady," he said saluting me with his goblet. He eyed my cigarette with distaste, "Does Lady Saoirse not protest to this nasty habit of yours?"

I raised my eyebrow and deliberately blew some smoke into his face. He coughed as though he were hacking up a lung and I knew my message had been sent. No one questions my judgment, even trivial matters.

"Point taken My Queen," he wheezed once he could speak. He returned to his posture of arrogance and took another gulp of wine. "So tell me about the half-blood. From what I hear your Viking is quite taken with her."

"She is Fintan's granddaughter," I said, my voice betraying nothing, "That also means she is Niall's and Sibeal's great-granddaughter."

Callum let out a mirthless laugh and said, "Then may Danu protect the poor girl. Gods those two are feral!"

I smirked but said nothing; while true I understood their motives…most of the time. "She is…remarkably well balanced for someone of such heritage, she also happens to be a telepath."

"Really? What an odd coincidence. Telepathy is not normally associated with half-bloods." He paused for a moment, smirked then spoke again, "Perhaps that is why you Eric is so infatuated with her. Are you jealous My Lady?"

I stared at him for a few moments. Callum was handsome; he'd lived in the Mortalworld so many years that his glamour had become part of his natural appearance. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Before I could stop myself I laughed, harder then I had in a long time.

"Oh Callum is that rumor still floating around after all these years? That I'm in love Eric?" I shook my head and tried to calm down, "You know our relationship is not like that. He is looking for something I cannot give him, plus you know how I feel about most vampires."

"But you knew him when he was human," countered the Gancanagh, "Admit it, you still see him as a human."

There were only two other people in either world that could get away with talking to me like that. Saoirse and Eric. Fortunately neither of them exercised it quite as often as Callum did.

"Eric is a vampire; he's an emotionally stunted, manipulative, cold bastard but despite all this I know there is still some humanity in him. The man I knew is not all gone, so long as he has his soul there is hope that he will find peace," I said, voicing something I had never admitted to anyone before.

"Perhaps it was Miss Stackhouse's blood that interested him at first, perhaps it was her telepathy but I don't think that is it anymore." I sighed and took a long sip of wine.

Sensing that this a path he could not follow me down Callum quickly changed the subject, but didn't really change it all.

"So…about my payment for this little mission of yours…" He self-satisfied smirk said it all.

I sighed, "What do you want Callum?"

"A taste."

_That_ caught me off guard. I stared at him for a moment or two but suddenly his meaning became clear to me. With creatures like us, the best payment for any favor was the taste of something exotic; something never tasted or felt before. Between Sookie's heritage and Eric's tie with me… Yes I could understand his request.

I smirked, taking a final drag of cigarette and washed it down with the last of my wine, "Of course Gancanagh, my old friend."

**AN: The songs used were "Slow Me Down" by Emmy Rossum and "The Show" by Lenka. I might add a small amount of song lyrics in the next chapter so be warned (it'll only be a stanza or two). Thank you again to everyone who's review! Peace. **


	5. Chapter 5

Josephine's was packed.

Wereanimals, vampires, their humans, and various other creatures packed the walls, tables, stools, and booths. They barked, clapped, and bared their fangs as I walked onto the stage. I knew they could see most of my tattoos; I'm not what you'd call a conservative dresser. Too many centuries of petticoats, six-layered skirts, and _corsets_ (I despise those death traps). The dress was royal purple with no back and fell about two inches down my thighs.

The color of the dress and my skin made my beautiful works of art shine like beacons in the night. Tattoos are more than mere body art for my people. Our entire history, who we were, are, and will be displayed for all who know the language to read and see. Two dark gray wings with smoky feather protrude from my shoulder blades and fall to the head of the phoenix below them in the middle of my back. The phoenix is bright red and orange and comes soaring out of purple and green flames. Above my wings across my shoulders are two quotes from my favorite poem, written in ornate Celtic script: _Out of the ash I rise with my red hair and I eat men like air. Dying is an art, like everything else, I do it exceptionally well. _

As batshit as Sylvia was she knew how to wrench words straight from the soul.

On my right wrist was a sword entwined with a red rose, on my left Tinkerbelle (my own form of ironic amusement). Around my left ankle intricate Celtic knot work, around my right vines with flowers no mortal will ever see.

I displayed my art proudly as I scanned the room, looking for Sookie and Alcide. I saw them in the middle of the room, talking to a skinny, vicious looking fox. I delayed my show, curious about the woman.

"_So this is your new girl?" _

"_Debbie this is my friend Sookie, Sookie this is my ex, Debbie Pelt." _

"_Pleased to meet you Miss Pelt." _

"_Well…aren't you _sweet_."_

My mouth quirked up a little. Miss Pelt was quite mistaken if she thought Sookie was a bumbling country pushover. Part of being Sibeal's kin meant that she could be a shrewd fighter, unfortunately being Niall's kin meant that she might not always pick her battles wisely. Some call it being bullheaded I call being damned foolish.

"_Be nice Debbie, you broke up with me remember?" _

"_Yes…I know. I also remember you saying that if you couldn't have me then…but I guess you were lying. She smells different…cheap." _

"Three…two…one," I counted underneath my breath smirking and waiting for the inevitable slap. Sure enough…

SLAP!

"Now you listen here you bitch," said Sookie in a carrying voice, "_You_ broke up with _him_. You have _no_ right to criticize his dating choices and you have _absolutely_ no right to insult me as though I'm not here. Now go back to your fiancé and leave us in peace."

Properly taken aback the werefox retreated to her table, but not before sending a look of pure hate towards Sookie. Across the room Callum and I exchanged looks. We both could see what the mortals could not. Sookie's skin rippled with a purplish-gray light making her look like a life

size glow stick.

'_Dangerous is it not My Lady for Miss Stackhouse to have so little control of her essence?'_ Callum asked, a small amount of worry in his inner voice.

'_She does not know her heritage. She does not even know our kind exist. Her view of the world is limited, she's not yet seen any of our kind except for Ludwig.' _

'_Why wouldn't Eric tell her then? Surely he would've figured it out.' _

'_Eric has not tasted her,'_ I replied, _'And more to the point she does not fully trust him. It's part of what makes their bond so…delicious…it's a tangle of so many contradictions.'_

The Gancanagh gave me a doubtful look so I added, _'I will give her the best warning that I can. I want to keep what she is and where she comes from a secret as long as possible. On both sides.' _

As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point. No matter how this little scheme ended Sookie would inevitably be drawn farther into our world. She was too Other to kept out forever. Damn you Fintan, damn you and fucking lust.

I pasted on my trademark half-smirk-half-smile and sauntered up the microphone. "Hello luvs," I purred letting all my appeal slide over them, "How are you tonight?"

I began to sing, filling the lyrics with my heart and soul. I sang a cabaret number, a few jazz songs, one ballade, and few pop songs. Sookie and Alcide seemed to be having a lovely evening.

She was smiling and laughing and her eyes sparkled, hard to believe she was here looking for her fiancé. Eric would be furious.

Finally our eyes met and I knew it was time for me to give her my warning. Without taking my eyes from hers I signaled the band for the next song. It was techno-ish song with a creepy undertone, perfect. As I sang the bridge I made sure her brown eyes were locked onto my blue ones.

"_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_."

**SPOV**

I felt a chill go down my spine as I processed Ana's words. Intellectually I knew they were merely song lyrics but still…the intensity of her eyes made me think that it was a message, specifically for me.

Ever since Ana had walked into Merlotte's I'd felt…off. Like something inside me was shrinking, growing, or just _changing_. But to be totally truthful I'd been feeling that way since my little glowing hand trick with Maryanne, being around Ana just made it more pronounced. When I'd first met her I'd had to consciously restrain myself from touching her. It wasn't just her physical beauty, it was more of an instinct. Like a long dormant part of me had woken up at the sight of her.

That scared the hell out of me. I had no idea what she was but I knew from the way she carried herself and the way the Queen of Louisiana (I still had to stop myself from snickering at that one) and Eric treated her that she was old, older than either of them. And much more powerful. Alcide's little anecdote about Mr. Callum hadn't help much either.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turned to look at Alcide, my eyes tired. After my confrontation with his ex I'd felt a weird energy fill me, but now I was decidedly drained. But I had to admit I was having a fun time. Alcide was a good man with impeccable manners. He was handsome, loyal, and kind. His sister, Janice, was just as nice and I had to admit, I had had a lovely time at her salon. It was the first time in my life I'd ever been pampered so much. Manicures and pedicures are awesome!

I smiled, "Just thinking about how Debbie reminds me of Lorena."

Alcide flinched, "You mean your fiancé's ex, the one who tortured him and is trying to kill you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. They're both pretty possessive."

He was silent for a moment, his green eyes pensive. Abruptly he stood and held out his hand, "Dance?"

Ana had started singing another soft, sweet slow song so Alcide and I swayed to her music our hearts finding a peaceful rhythm.

The song ended and Alcide gave a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Go to the bar, get another drink and find out what you can. I need to use the little boy's room."

I nodded and did as he said, placing myself near the rear exit in a shadowy corner so no one would really notice me. I order a gin and tonic and tried to hear the thoughts of the human, and a few of the weres.

Before I could hear much of anything however my nose was filled with the stench of stale cigarettes and alcohol as someone breathed into my ear, "Hey sweet-tits how bout you and me find someplace cozy-like yeah?"

"Get off of me please," I said quietly, trying not make a scene as a tried to move away from him. Unfortunately despite the man's girth he was faster than me. With a trickle of fear I realized he was a Werewolf. He was stronger and faster than any human could be.

I opened my mouth to scream but he growled. His left hand dug into my shoulder while his right clapped itself over my mouth. "Shut it bitch."

Before I could do anything he dragged me out to the back alley. I was shaking with fear as he used his knees to pin me against the brick wall and unzipped his pants with his newly freed hand. Panic began coursing through my veins as I desperately thought of some way to escape. I was dimly aware that his grip had broken the skin and my shoulder was now bleeding.

'Come on Sookie!' I thought desperately, 'You're stronger than this! Fight back!' Oddly enough that little voice sounded like Eric.

Arg…

I really didn't want to think about the stupid, arrogant, handsome…deep…

I was brought back to reality by the feeling of his beefy hands all over me. He was still covering my mouth but I decided to go with my instincts which were screaming for me to fight like a hellcat.

So I began kicking and scratching as much as could but stopped as soon as I felt the sharp point of a blade against my stomach.

"Now be a good little bitch and stop," growled the Were menacingly, pressing the knife harder into my skin.

I might get into a lot of trouble and I might do some stupid things from time to time but even I know that when someone presses a knife against you belly you listen to them.

I whimpered but let my body go limp in his arms.

He smirked, "There now, good bitch."

Now I know what you're probably thinking, "Where the heck is everyone?"

See telling about this takes longer than it actually happened. Even though to me it seemed like an eternity this all probably took place in the time span of about three minutes.

Anyways I tried to will my mind to a "happy place" but all I could think of was Bill…and Eric…and Ana with her odd eyes and strange energy.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," he growled and I closed my eyes. But instead of feeling the night breeze on my skin and hearing my dress rip I heard him exclaim and suddenly his weight was gone.

I cautiously opened my eyes to see my would-be rapist getting the holy hell beat out of him.

My rescuer was shrouded in shadows so I couldn't really tell who it was. What I could tell though that this guy was a skilled fighter. Every punch was like a well choreographed dance move. His body moved in ways I hadn't known were humanly possible, making the brutal act into something of an art form.

Within a minute the Were was on the ground, unconscious but not dead.

"Thank you," I whispered straightening my ruined bloody dress. My savior chuckled and stepped out into the light.

My jaw dropped.

**AN: Three guesses who saved Sookie? Ok so this was my first time switching POVs halfway through a chapter so let me know how I did. The lyrics are from "Disturbia" by Rhianna and the quotes are from "Lady Lazurus" by Silvia Plath. Sorry for the long wait. A combination of computer issues and lack of inspiration (this chapter was incredibly difficult to write since I didn't have a clear idea on how to get from A to B). Hope you all like and please review! In the next chapter or two we'll finally see just who (and what) Ana is. I'm really really excited. :D Peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at my rescuer, my mouth still hanging open like a fool.

"You alright luv?" Ana asked me casually dusting a bit of dirt from her pristine purple dress.

I nodded mutely and tried to process what had happened. I'd been abducted and nearly raped. I'd been rescued but not by the man who was suppose to be my "date" for the evening or even the vampire who dragged me into this shit and supposedly knew my every feeling. No I'd been saved by a virtual stranger, a woman I'd only known for a day but knew absolutely nothing about except that she was old, powerful, and knew Eric very well.

To be perfectly honest the Irish woman scared the hell out of me. She reminded me of Maryann, beautiful and calm on the outside but wild and uncontrollable on the inside.

'That's how your Queen is _suppose_ to be,' chuckled (I swear to God it did) a little voice in my head. It didn't sound like Eric though, hell it didn't even sound like my Gran. It sounded like…like someone I was supposed to know. Someone familiar, safe. Lord knows I didn't know many people who could be considered safe.

To distract myself from my confusing thoughts I studied the tattoos on Ana's back. They were beautiful, like it was more than mere ink that bound the images to her skin. I swear I could almost see her smoky wings fluttering in the breeze.

"Miss Stackhouse? Sookie? Luv did you hear me?"

I was snapped out of reverie by Ana's voice and I looked up confused. "Huh?"

Her bright red lips quirked. "I asked if you were sure you're alright."

Instead of answering I blurted the first thing that popped into my head, "How did you manage to beat that guy up without ruining your dress?"

She smirked but replied in a perfectly even tone, "Years of practice. C'mon we don't want to be here when this miserable fuck is found."

Without another word she grabbed my wrist and pulled my further down the alley. Her stride was purposeful and quick and I could barely keep up in my heels (though I noticed she had absolutely no problem in her heels which were _at least_ two inches taller than mine).

"What about Alcide?" I asked as we made our way through the winding back allies of Jackson, Mississippi.

"When he comes out of the restroom he'll notice you missing and will immediately call Eric if he has not done so already," the redhead replied nonchalantly.

"Then shouldn't well call them, you know to tell them I'm alright?" as resentful as I was that neither of them had rescued me the thought of them spending all night looking for me made my conscious twinge.

Ana chuckled and glanced up at the sky, "I think they'll find out soon enough."

We walked in silence for another thirty minutes dodging through allies and taking shortcuts not sensible woman (or person for that matter) would walk down alone. Finally we reached the back of a tall building, its rusty fire escapes looming down over us.

Without so much as taking off her ridiculously high heels Ana jumped up, grabbed hold of the bottom rung of the bottom ladder, and pulled it down. I stared at her in utter shock (and envy). _What the heck was she?_

"Ladies first," she said bowing formally, a smaller smirk on her lips.

I gingerly took a step up and slowly made my way up the ladder. Just so y'all know cocktail dresses and three inch heels are _not_ made for climbing fire escapes in the middle of winter.

She stopped me at one of the windows about four stories up. Without a word out of nowhere she took out the most ornate dagger I'd ever seen. The blade gleamed and had intricate patterns carved into it and the hilt was pure gold with one emerald and a lapis lazuli dragon as decoration. She skillfully slide underneath the bottom of the window and moved the blade back and forth until the window opened just a crack. She pushed it open and climbed inside.

She gestured for me to do the same but I hesitated. This was breaking and entering! I could get arrested for this! Where were we in the first place?

Sensing my hesitation Ana smiled and said, "Relax, this is Alcide's apartment. Security in the place is a joke."

I nodded and crawled through the window, scraping my already bleeding shoulder against the edge.

She shut the window and reclined comfortably in one of the chairs that was in the spare (for the time being my) bedroom.

I opened my mouth to ask when she thought Alcide and Eric would be back but before I could speak the two men in question burst through the door. All I could say is that if looks could kill Ana would've been a puddle of smoking ashes on the floor.

Ana looked unperturbed and said casually, "Hello boys."

Eric let out the most terrifying sound I'd ever heard; it was more animal than human. With blinding speed he had the Irish woman by the throat. He snarled at her in a language I didn't understand, though I'm pretty sure I got the gist.

Alcide gently placed his hand on my uninjured shoulder and asked, "Are you alright Sookie?"

I nodded and then spoke, making sure Eric could hear me, "Yeah, a little shook up though. If Ana hadn't have rescued me it would've been a lot worse." I placed my hand on Eric's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

His icy eyes briefly glanced my way before turning back to Ana. He growled something in that strange language but his grip seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"Yes it's true you dolt," snapped Ana, prying the Viking's hand off of her throat. She pushed against Eric's chest and he hissed with pain. "Don't ever strike out at me in anger Eric, as fond as I am of you… you _will_ regret it."

I opened my mouth, to say what I had no idea, but I knew I had to say _something_. She couldn't treat Eric like that…no matter how big of an ass he is.

Before I could come up with the appropriate words Eric's gaze met mine and he gave me a "shut-the-hell-up" look.

"She's bleeding," he said, sounding remarkably like a whinny kid instead of a thousand year old vampire.

Ana's expression went from bemused to amused in a matter of seconds. Letting her arrogant smirk stretch she lifted a single eyebrow and said, "If it bothers you that much, heal her."

Eric stared at her for a long moment before turning towards me. With vampire speed he was at my injured shoulder in less than a second, gently licking off the blood that begun to pool there.

Ok then…this was mildly awkward. The only other person who'd fed from me was Bill obviously and those were always _intimate_ moments. Alcide looked as though someone had hit him in the face with a two-by-four and Ana's expression had gone from challenging to a cross between amused and surprised.

Eric disengaged himself from my shoulder and murmured, "There…all better." He placed a soft kiss on the place where he'd been feeding from. The skin was slick with saliva but not blood. In fact there was no evidence that my shoulder had been gauged in the first place.

Eric's eyes were burning holes into mine, Alcide was looking mildly disgusted, and Ana…well it was hard to tell what Ana was thinking. Needless to say the whole thing was _really_ awkward.

So I did what I always do in awkward situations, blurt out the first thing the pops into my head.

"What are you?" I asked Ana before I could censor my brain.

Ana's eyebrow rose again and she said in a deadly calm voice, "I beg your pardon?"

"Sookie," Eric stated warningly but I ignored him and let my mouth run.

"Well I mean you're obviously not a vampire, you're not a Were, and you have this weird 'worship me' vibe so…what are you?"

There was silence for a few moments before she answered me.

"A faery ."

"Excuse me?" said Alcide as though he hadn't heard her correctly.

"I. Am. A Faery ," Ana repeated, enunciating each world clearly, "See?" From behind her two large smoky wings unfurled, _exactly like her tattoo_. My jaw dropped as my eyes moved from her…_wings_… back to her face. But that was different to. Her skin was more than tan, it was glowing, and her thin angular face was more sharply defined than before, as if there wasn't quite enough skin to stretch over her skull. There were also elaborate silver Celtic knots and symbols extending from the corner of her left eye all the way to her hairline. Her eyes, her incredible eyes, were so blue it was painful and her pupils were silver slits.

Reclining in a chair, in an apartment, in downtown Jackson, Mississippi was the most _Other_ creature I'd ever see.

Eric hadn't reacted to Ana's startling transformation, I guess he already knew. I was beginning to suspect what kind of relationship he and the…the _faery _had once shared and I didn't like the hard feeling in my gut I got from thinking about it.

"You knew?" I asked, not liking how small my voice sounded.

The blond vampire didn't say anything, he merely nodded.

"I thought faeries were just a legend," said Alcide, who'd apparently regained his voice.

"As you can see we're quite real," replied Ana, a small smirk teasing her mouth. Suddenly she whipped around and lifted her leg up, like she was about to kick someone in the neck. "You should know better than that _Gancanagh_," she said chidingly.

**EPOV**

Sookie, the Were, and I all stared at Ana. She should look ridiculous, her air hanging in the air like a dog about to urinate but she still had her Otherworldly grace. It was enhanced, not detracted, by her inhuman appearance.

Suddenly out of thin air a man appeared, his neck under Ana's shoe. I knew immediately that he was like Ana, one of the fae. His skin was glowing, just like Ana's only less intense. His face was sharp and angular his hair shone like freshly polished wood and his eyes were too green to be anything close to human. The air around him seemed to be filled with a compulsion, a desperate _need_ to touch him. His grin was wicked and charming all at once.

"I am sorry My Lady," replied the male faery, his voice melodious and deep, "I just wanted to make sure you and Miss Stackhouse were…alright."

Ana rolled her eyes and snorted, "Bullshit. I should have your head you voyeuristic son of bitch."

She didn't look angry though, in fact she looked rather amused. She lowered her leg and he straighten, looking more magnificent than ever now that Ana's essence wasn't drowning his own.

"You know I would not- _cannot_-lie to you my most Gracious Queen. And we both know that if you'd wanted my death you'd have willed it long ago." This faery oozed charm and had a sort of magic that made him irresistible, I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. I wanted creatures like him far away from Sookie.

"Ana I can see you and your…_friend_ (I let my lip curl at the word) have something to discuss. Goodnight."

The man laughed, "Your pet Viking is not very polite Your Grace. He should know better than to disrespect a Queen."

I arched my eyebrow, "I beg your pardon? I see no Queens here. Just two faeries, a human, and a werewolf."

The faery man looked taken aback by my response, while faeries were hundreds of times stronger than vampires that didn't mean we were just going to lie down for them to walk all over us.

"You…have not told him My Queen?" asked the man looking at Ana with an odd expression.

I felt the long forgotten tinges of panic rise up in my stomach. What hadn't Ana told me? I knew she was faery, I knew the basic laws of their kind. I knew a few of their vulnerabilities. What else did I need?

Ana's face was like a beautiful, glowing statute. Her mouth was still, no longer smirking but not frowning, her jaw was relaxed, and her eyes betrayed nothing.

Suddenly she was alive again. Her smirk returned and her eyes were glowing with her vivaciousness and energy.

"Callum darling," she purred addressing the faery man, "I have a few…phone calls to make. Tell them everything you will about my sordid past. I think it'll be beneficial…a learning experience as it were."

Callum bowed and nodded. Ana turned towards me. Looking me straight in the eye she said, "Oh and Callum? Eric isn't my pet. He is…_was_ my friend." Then she was gone.

I was…shocked to say the least.

Ana still thought of me as her friend? After what she'd said to me…what had happened between us? Confusion warred with sadness and anger. Damn her, Ana was never simple and always a mystery. It was time to change that.

"Tell me everything," I demanded ignoring Sookie and Herveaux. If I understood who Ana was then I might find a weakness…something to make sure she couldn't come near me (or Sookie) ever again. "What is she? Why is she Queen?"

"First, tell me what you _do_ know Viking," replied Callum arrogantly cocking his head to the side.

For some reason my eyes wandered over to Sookie. She still looked shocked but…she didn't feel shocked. She felt…hurt, a little angry, a little jealous. It was an odd combination.

"You are immortal," I said, ignoring the feelings crashing around in my veins, "You cannot lie, most of you are quite vulnerable to iron, you are pure magic."

The faery, Callum, chuckled low in his throat, "My, my, my. Her Majesty certainly was careful with you. No Sight, barebones knowledge…tis no wonder she grew bored of you."

It hurt. What the creature had, that someone I'd once counted as my closest companion had grown _bored_ of me, hurt in a way I hadn't realized I could still hurt. I felt my face go stony and I knew by his gleeful smirk he knew what kind of impact his words had on me.

Fortunately Alcide Herveaux decided that now was a good time to open his mouth, "So Ana's a queen?"

Callum gave the Were a disdainful look. "Not just _a_ queen. Anann is _the_ Queen. She is the most powerful of all faeries, her will is law. She is the High Queen of the Otherworld, the essence of Life and Death. She is the _Morrígan_."

The Were's jaw dropped and I felt my spine stiffen. Ana was…_is_…but…why…how...

Sookie was clueless. "The _Morrígan_?"

"It's an old Irish word," I replied through numb lips, "It means 'Phantom Queen'. Thousands of years ago there was a…creature that stalked supernatural being, vampires the two-natured and many others. It was known for bringing slow, painful deaths to any of its victims."

Alcide nodded in agreement, "It was just as bad for Weres. Our numbers were depleated by half when it- I guess she- was finally through. That name is still used in old ghost stories, it synonymous with fear to any Supe."

Callum nodded in agreement, "We were at war then. You magical mortals had grown too greedy, we needed to teach you your place. Ana is our fiercest fighter, trained by Wraiths in the art of slow and vengeful deaths. She did what she had to, to protect our people."

Sookie's face was grim and her eyes were troubled. "I see. So Ana's your boss right?"

"Yes," replied the faery taking a kinder tone with Sookie, "Every faery owes her fealty by pain of death though most offer it to her freely. She is a fair Queen, ruthless to achieve her end but more than fair to those who show her loyalty or who spark her interest."

"How old is she?" asked the Southern blonde, seemingly trying to move past the atrocities Ana has committed.

Callum shrugged, "3, 3 and half billion give or take a few millennia."

"_3 and a half billion_ _years_?" gasped Sookie absolutely stunned.

I was too for that matter. I thought of how my own millennium on earth has changed me, made me colder. I thought of Godric, whose own two thousand years crushed him with their weight. Perhaps Ana was not a cruel or as cold as she could be.

"She's been Queen for three billion years?" asked Herveaux, completely flummoxed at the thought of such a great span of time.

"Oh no, no, no," chuckled Callum, amused at our amazement, "Her mother ruled but died when she was very small. After that her sisters ruled as a Triad but they too have unfortunately died. Ana's only been High Queen for the last fifteen hundred years."

I opened my mouth before I could censor my thoughts, "Ana has a family?" The thought of Ana, strong, defiant, distant, and omniscient, having a mother and father, siblings, nieces and nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents was…disconcerting.

The green eyed faery's smirk turned into a sad smile as he replied, "Ana _had _a family. She is the last of her own race. All of her family is dead and gone except for her. She has neither a consort nor an heir. I think that's why she takes to so many mortals (His eyes flickered to mine for an instant). I think it gives her a sense of family, the illusion of still sharing blood with someone in this Realm."

The word "blood" triggered a dormant memory in my mind.

"Ana told me she had a sister," I said slowly, dragging the memory up from the abyss, "She has a nickname for her…Lily."

"Saoirse was not born a faery," said a flat voice from the doorway. The four of us turned to see Ana leaning against the doorframe, looking as arrogant and nonchalant as she normally did.

But something was…_off_.

Her eyes were back to looking human, her skin wasn't glowing as brightly as before. In fact her whole being looked faded, as though someone was slowly whitewashing her.

"She may be of my blood now but she was born a mortal in the Mortalworld. It was only when she was a young woman that…certain circumstances made it necessary for me to make her a faery. So technically no, she is not my sister, just an anomaly."

Not moving an inch she moved her gaze to Callum. "Make sure Sookie and Alcide have a private dinner with you and Russell Edgington tomorrow night," she said, no commanded him. Her voice, while still incredibly seductive, didn't contain of her usual playfulness or fire. She sounded…defeated.

Without a word the seductive faery nodded and was gone, gone to do his Queen's bidding.

Without a word Ana sank onto the bed and rubbed her face, forcing a small sigh out from between her lips. We were all silent, unsure of what to say.

Sookie spoke first.

"Miss Ana…Your Majesty," she began timidly, not something I was used to seeing my Sookie be, "I…I'm sorry about your family."

Ana didn't say anything for a very long moment. Finally she looked at Sookie and said, "Don't call me that. My name is Ana. High Queen, Last of the Tuatha Dé Danann, _Morrígan_ (she spat the last one as though it left a bad taste in her mouth) they are merely my titles. My _name_ is Anann."

She was silent for a moment longer. "But you are kind to offer me sympathy."

"If faeries live forever…why is all your family dead?" the brown eyed woman asked in a small voice. I stared at Ana, wanting the answer as much as Sookie, probably more.

Ana raked her hand through her fiery waves and smiled a brittle, bitter smile. "Why else? Power struggles, politics, and magic. My family, my people were the most powerful faeries in the Otherworld. High Kings and Queens always came from our stock, but not all were content with that. Another group of faeries rose against us. The fighting was terrible and the cost was steep. A few fey are "blessed" with prophecy. This particular fey told my family that my mother's youngest daughter would not only be savoir of their line but the strongest High Queen ever known. She would do what no fey had done before her, she would walk between the two worlds, rule both Mortal and Other."

The contempt on her face could not have been more obvious. Here she was explaining that it was her Fate to be God and she rejected it with every fiber of her being. She had what so many creatures-fey, vampire (myself included), Were, and human-craved, ultimate power. Yet she acted as though she'd trade it all away in an instant.

"My father and brothers were dead before I was born," she continued, her voice wavering between flat and casual, "My aunts and uncles, along with my cousins were long gone. By the time I came into being there were only five left. My mother, my three elder sisters, and me. My mother died when I was…oh I'd say I was the equivalent to mortal toddler when she died. Fortunately she took the last of our enemies with her and my sisters were of age to become High Queens."

"So my sisters ruled with the knowledge that according to some grand prophecy they were merely placeholders until I deigned to take the throne. They ruled I grew up and found my own way. I was the emissary to the Mortalworld but I was the…general I guess would be the best term, when the fey went to War with the Supernaturals. I thought this was enough. And it was…until the day the abdicated the throne. I've been Queen ever since."

While her voice remained light and carefree her eyes were no longer focused on Sookie but somewhere, _somewhen_ that had long since passed.

"Then why are they dead?" asked Alcide, his shoulders sagging with his new-found knowledge.

"Everything comes with a price," replied Ana, sounding sad for the first time, "The price of power is almost always blood." Before any of us ask she continued, her voice cracking ever so slightly, "They committed suicide, leaving me as the only possible heir to the throne."

I was at a loss for words. I had never considered that Ana had ever lost anything to become what she was. I had never considered that she had never wanted to rule in the first place.

She stood abruptly, looking completely human once more. "It's late, Eric and I should go." With a lazy flick of her wrist the window flew open, letting in the cool night air. "Sookie I'm going to buy you a new dress tomorrow. Yours is ruined and it is _très__ gauche_ to wear the same dress twice, especially two days in a row."

And just like that she was back to the Ana I knew. It was as though nothing had changed.

"Be ready by noon," she said in a business-like voice. Without another word she nodded to Alcide and Sookie and led me by the arm from the room.

"Goodnight Eric." A quick kiss on the cheek and she was gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

For as long as I could remember I'd always compared everyone who'd ever meant something to me to Ana, especially Godric. Once, I had thought my Maker was perfect. The perfect Master, perfect vampire, perfect companion. But in Dallas I'd seen a new side of him. I'd seen the man who struggled to reconcile what he was with his faith. I'd seen him drown in the enormity of time, the inevitability of forever. And now with Ana I was seeing a new side of her as well. I saw a creature that had all the power but none of it coming on her terms. I saw a Queen trying to straddle the line between political and personal in not one but two worlds.

I pushed my hand through my blond hair. For so long I'd only ever seen what I had wanted to see, about my Maker, about humanity, about my Ana. Now my blinders were slipping away leaving me reeling from the change.

I wasn't sure I liked it.

**AN: Ok so here's my super-sized chapter. I contemplated splitting it into two but I decided I liked this format better. This is a pivotal chapter and cutting it in half didn't seem like a good idea. Sorry if you feel Eric is a little OOC but this is a huge revelation for him. Basically all of his assumptions (that he'd held on to for over 1,000 years) have been tossed out the window. Now I'm not one for really begging for reviews but **_**please**_** let me know what you think of this chapter. It's pretty much Ana and Eric's (and Sookie's too though to a lesser extent) emotional building blocks from this point forward. This chapter is definitely in the top three as far as importance to the plot and character development go. So thank you for putting up with my rant and please review! Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't sleep that night.

Well truth be told I haven't had a good night's sleep in over sixty years but that's not why I didn't fall asleep that night.

And no, before you ask, I didn't stay up all night "soul searching". That would've pointless and a waste of my time for two reasons. For one thing, I don't have a soul. You see that's the big secret, that's what makes faeries so different from every other magical creature.

We don't have souls.

We exist solely on our magic. We have no electro synapses, no cells; our blood is pure magic (which incidentally makes us very attractive but very lethal to vampires). There is no afterlife for the fey. That's why my mother created the Mortalworld. It was her little experiment, to see if a world without magic could exist and thrive.

It could and did. But then that was part of the problem. To keep mortals "pure" my mother convinced my grandfather and father to create a Veil separating the two worlds. Many of my kind resented that and rose up against them, putting the events into motion that would shape my life.

After my sisters came to the throne they allowed small holes to be created in the youngest, least developed world, Earth. For most of my life Earth was simply a large, mostly unexplored forest inhabited by large creatures.

Then mankind rose from the primordial sludge and things became much more interesting.

Back in the early days fey and mortal couplings were not uncommon; unfortunately the results of those unions became unpredictable. Creatures such as unicorns, dragons, centaurs, Minotaurs, sirens, maenads, and yes even Werewolves and vampires cropped up and suddenly Earth became a bit more dangerous place to be. Magical creatures were alive and well in a non-magical world.

But they were still mortal. Over time it was discovered it had been discovered that something other than magic was the life force behind humanity. It does not sustain the body permantly, like magic, yet the thing itself lasts forever. It gives humans the one thing no faery (including myself) can truly do.

Having a soul gives humans, all mortals the ability to love, to truly love. When you live forever prolonged attachment is not only mostly impossible but dangerous as well. Because of their finality, their brief life mortals can love more truly than any faery could ever claim to.

These hybrids, magical mortals, still had souls. They lived longer than normal humans but not nearly as long as a faery can. The older they got, the more magic they absorbed, the colder they became. The more porous their souls became. They became greedy. They wanted more power, an even longer life.

Fools.

So inevitably the two magical factions went to war. Technically it could be more accurate to say I slaughtered thousands upon thousands of those creatures until they realized that beating a faery- especially me-in battle was an exceptionally hard thing to do. Needless to say some new ground rules were put in place. First and foremost no faery could couple with a mortal again under pain of death. There were a few other policy changes but mostly the Mortalworld decided to pretend we did not exist. It was hardly a solution and has since caused many annoying repercussion that as Queen I have to deal with (case-in-point Sophie Anne Leclerq).

The second reason I did brood over the events of last night was that I had accepted my pathetic, frustrating past long ago.

I never knew my other siblings or my father; my mother had died when I was very young. I was closest to my sisters but even then…our relationship was strained. I was a brat, tempestuous and impulsive while the Triad had been austere and logic incarnate. Regardless of our differences however I had-still-loved them fiercely. If I closed my eyes and let my memories rise to the surface I can still see them.

Ériu, the eldest with rippling black hair and piercing violet eyes, Banba, the golden haired beauty whose smile could warm any heart, and Fódla, she'd been the sister I'd been closest to with her deep auburn hair and kind words, even when I hadn't deserved them.

I'd come to terms with who I was. I refused to let some so called "prophecy" dictate how I lived my life or how I ruled.

To be perfectly honest the reason I didn't sleep last night is because I was making a phone call. Yes I'd been on the phone last night while Callum had been talking to Sookie, Eric, and Alcide Herveaux but that had been business. The other one had been personal.

She'd picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?" she had asked in an annoyed voice. I'd to suppress a smirk. _Lile_ never bothered with Caller ID. She had an Irish accent as thick as mine but her voice was more melodic. Sweet romance as opposed to my raw sex appeal.

"'Ello luv."

"Annie it's four am here. What the hell do you want?"

"Don't call me Annie," I'd said but felt a distinct lack of ire. It was an old game; she hated her nickname and I hated mine.

Saoirse being Saoirse and knowing me better than any other creature had known something was off almost immediately. "Ana? Is everything alright in Jackson?"

I'd hesitated. Finally I'd said, "Eric knows. As does Niall's and Sibeal's kin and a werewolf. Callum told them."

She'd been silent for a moment. If anyone knew the impact of their deaths Saoirse would be the one. As much as I'd lost it had cost her even more.

"Annie," she'd said, her tone much softer, "I know you still love Eric. Why I'm not sure about since I think he's an arrogant ass, but that's neither here nor there. His knowing won't drag him under. It won't change you either. As for the half-blood it'll make your choices easier to understand. Besides the way I hear it you little Viking is quite fond of Miss Stackhouse."

I'd snorted. "_Fond_ doesn't cover it. It's actually very amusing, the way they dance around their desire for each other. The only thing that concerns me is his determination to form a blood bond with her. I know he wants to be her Maker."

"Oooo, your little boy's in love," Saoirse'd cooed mockingly, "But it sounds as though you're going to have a very amusing, and very hectic couple of decades ahead of you luv. Though it makes me wonder how Sophie-Anne's minion will handle all of this, I hear he's in love with her."

"That's half the fun right there," I'd laughed, feeling much better, less…hollow.

"Bitch."

"You know it luv."

Gradually our conversation drifted to this and that. Everything yet nothing. I had very few regrets in my long life but turning Saoirse into a faery was one of them. She'd been a vibrant mortal and her near-death had been my fault. It'd taken her several centuries to adjust to not having a soul, to look down the abyss of forever.

Finally our conversation had come to a close.

"Now Annie," she'd said, "I know there was another reason you called. You don't really let family stuff bother you anymore so what's up?"

"Happy Birthday Saoirse."

Even though we were several hundred miles apart I could still see her surprised, touched smile. Celebrating her mortal birthday was one of her few comforts in life and I always made sure to acknowledge them.

"Thanks Anann. I love you, see you soon."

So now here I was, floating high above Jackson with the knowledge, the feeling that something momentous was about to come crashing down.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 11:55 am. Sighing, I gently floated down to earth and walked to Mr. Herveaux's apartment. Though I must say, I was looking forward to this little adventure.

I knocked on the door and waited for Sookie to come out. Today's goal was two-fold. First and foremost I was going to make this small town barmaid look the part of a princess, the next was in the same dress find something that would drive Eric to the edge of his sanity. I knew after what had happened last night that he wasn't going to let Miss Stackhouse out of his sight for a moment. So that made tonight the perfect night for me to pay Callum. Get them both riled up, juices flowing, emotions simmering just beneath the surface.

Was it cruel, pushing them to the limit and pushing the envelope of mortal ethics?

Yes.

Did I particularly care?

Not a damned bit. Besides, those two brought it upon themselves, the desire heavier for being denied.

I had to chuckle at the irony. Sookie was fighting like a hellcat against her attraction for Eric, thus letting it take up most of her concious (and unconscious) mind. Eric was trying to bed her in order to erase her from his mind, subsequently letting her take up most of _his_ thoughts. Needless to say it was all pretty funny to watch.

"What's so funny?"

I looked down at the voluptuous blonde girl, inhaling her scent and sampling her emotions. Nothing out of the ordinary, however I could taste the undertones of sympathy and pity. It didn't particularly bother me so I let it slide.

"Nothing luv," I smirked. '_Nothing completely not obvious'_. See therein lies the catch in the "Faeries cannot lie" rule. Opinions aren't technically lies, so long as there is a grain of truth in our intent then we can say whatever the bloody fuck we want. "Now c'mon. Antonio will be pissed if we're late."

We had walked a few minutes when Sookie spoke again. "Thank you…for rescuing me."

"No problem luv," I smiled. She was so sweet, so innocent…if she wasn't careful our world would eat her alive.

When we entered the high end store I tasted her anxiety rolling off her in waves.

"I can't afford anything here," she whispered, an embarrassed blush consuming her cheeks.

Before I could answer her, a flamboyant Hispanic wearing a bright yellow shirt and purple pants came rushing up to us.

"Ana my muse! My darling! You have returned to me!" cried Antonio peppering me with air kisses. His dark eyes lit up when he saw Sookie, "And you brought me a present! Oh I always knew you were my favorite client for a reason."

"Perhaps because I pay the best," I joked, smirking a little as Sookie shifted uncomfortably.

"Who do we have here?" he asked, practically salivating at the thought of dressing Sookie.

"Antonio this is my friend Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie this is Antonio, the most brilliant designer in Mississippi. Tony darling I'm bringing Sookie and a friend to Callum's club tonight. We'll be in the company some VIPs. I want her to look fabulous."

"Oh honey I have fabulous coming out the wazoo! Give me three shakes of a lamb's tail!" he exclaimed as he ran to the back, leaving Sookie and I alone.

She was shifting nervously, her emotions in a jumble. She'd dreamed of Eric again last night and was feeling guilty about it. She was worried about Bill and hated that she was (mentally at least) betraying him. She was also attracted to Alcide but thought his ex was even crazier than Lorena. Underneath all of this she pitied me, was afraid of me, and also was insanely jealous of my apparent intimacy with Eric.

"Sookie luv," I chuckled softly, "You need to relax or you'll explode."

The blonde girl shot me a panicked look, "You can read my mind?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm an empath dear. I can sense and taste your emotions." She still looked confused so I elaborated. "You can read people's minds and I can do the same thing with emotions…but they have distinct flavors I suppose would be the best way to describe it. It's quite a rare gift even for a faery. Callum can do the same thing but unlike me it is his main source of nutrients, that is why he lives in the Mortalworld even though it's technically illegal."

"Is that why Eric listens to you?"

"Partly. But I'd be able to read him like a book anyways. I've known Eric for a very long time, I remember him as a human."

I knew this was a shocking detail and frankly I wasn't surprised. Eric liked to build walls around himself; even Godric hadn't know everything about his Child. I had a feeling that soon I wouldn't be the only one privy to Eric's secrets, though. To distract her from her growing jealousy I told her more about my gift.

"I'm connected to every person on the planet," I said, "My empathy allows me to feel every living being's soul. I guess you could say I'm as close to omnipotent as any being could ever get."

She crinkled her nose, "Souls?"

I nodded, pleased she was curious. The more she knew the better protected she would be. "Yes. It's what separates mortals from faeries. When fey die we cease to exist. Our powers moves to our next of kin or into a more powerful faery. Mortal souls live on forever. Even though mortals live very finite lives the soul lives on, it moves on. I take them to the _Mag Mell_, or I guess if I were to put it in Christian terms Heaven."

"_You take_ them?" Sookie gasped looking positively aghast. I smirked and chuckled. It had been so long since I'd told any mortal why I'd becomes so famed and feared in this world I couldn't resist taking a little pleasure from her reaction.

"Yes. When humanity first began my sisters' asked that I help shepherd mortal souls to their afterlife. Because of my empathy I could easily feel them and they found dying mortals were more receptive to me then they were to others who'd tried to take up the task."

"So when people die…you lead them to another life?" she asked, her growing big in wonder.

"The soul is not an extension of one's personality," I said carefully, "It's more like…their aura I suppose would be a good word…their energy. But yes a part of myself I've detached from the rest of my consciousness helps souls move on, always standing guard at the Golden Gates of Avalon."

I could tell she was about to ask me more when Antonio arrived with her dress in tow.

It was gorgeous. It looked like a sunrise, purples, pinks, oranges, blues, yellows, and reds all swirled and danced in the fabric. The dress itself came to about Sookie's mid-thigh with a cut out Mandarin collar and a large cutout in the back that showed off her shoulders quite nicely. She would look beautiful.

I sighed and looked at my watch. We'd been there for longer than I'd planned but it was well worth it.

I paid Antonio handsomely then took Sookie along with her new dress back to the Were's apartment.

"Thanks Ana," she said blushing, "For everything."

I merely nodded, "See you tonight luv."

**AN: More of a filler than anything else, not too sure I'm happy with but please let me know you all think! Peace. **


	8. Chapter 8

Well…

Wow.

I mean come _on_! What else was I suppose to think? In the last twenty-four hours I learned that a whole other magical race-a whole _Otherworld_-existed and that the woman-_faery_-who'd saved me from two vicious attacks was their queen. I learned that even though Ana could pretty much anything she wanted she'd basically had her fate controlled by outside forces.

I'd thought losing my Gran to a serial killer had been bad. I couldn't imagine losing Jason, having him commit _suicide _because he thought it would not only save the whole world but help me achieve some preordained destiny.

Then I figured out I've been an open book to her this whole time! Talk about a hit to the ego. She knew, she could taste my every emotion. Ana was the epitome of power and beauty, no wonder Eric loved her…she was his match.

Not that I knew definitely that Eric loved her (I couldn't get a read on either of their minds), but I mean it was fairly obvious. She knew about his every feeling; every dark corner and animalistic impulse yet still looked at him with affection and warmth. And Eric would have to blind and stupid not to love her.

Not that I cared. I mean really, why should I care what Eric feels for some creature I barely know? I'm here looking for Bill, my love, my bo-fiancé. Eric is a coldhearted monster who tricked me into drinking his blood to create a rift between me and Bill.

Yeah…right. That's exactly what he is.

"So how was shopping with Her Majesty?"

Alcide's voice drew me out of my thoughts. I put on my too-bright smile and said, "Yeah it was fun. Hey did you know Ana apparently is like the Grim Reaper?"

"That's not surprising," he replied with a bemused expression, "I did a little research while you two were out. You know, to pad our new found knowledge. Apparently most faeries have a severe allergic reaction to iron, and they hate smoke."

I raised my eyebrow at that. Ana smoked like a friggin' chimney. Go figure.

"And I Googled 'Morrígan' and the phrase 'Ash Child' appears a lot along with some references to Camelot and the 'Golden Gates of Avalon'."

If my eyebrows had risen any higher they would've been in my hairline. Camelot? As in King Arthur and the Knights of the round Table? Go figure.

Suddenly a truly horrible stench reached my nose and I gagged.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at Alcide who looked as if he was trying not to gag. Cautiously we made our way to the apparent source of the odor, my closet. Though I never expected to see what we found when we opened it.

Stuffed inside my closet was the man who'd tried to rape me last night. Did I mention he was dead as a doornail? Had been for hours by the looks of things.

Alcide and I glanced at each other then nodded. We knew what we had to do though I really, really, _really_ didn't want to go through with it.

About an hour later the body of my assailant was wrapped in several garbage bags and sprayed within an inch of its life (figuratively speaking of course) with Lysol at the bottom of a dumpster about ten blocks away. I'd gone to take a shower and Alcide still had a few business calls to make so we went about our business, pretending we hadn't done what we did.

The sun had set by this time so I was only mild shocked to see Eric sitting on my bed. It didn't stop me from shrieking like a banshee and nearly dropping my towel.

"Good evening Sookie," he said smirking slightly, "Is this your attire for this evening? It suits you."

"What are you doing here you bastard?" I shrieked trying to cover my whole body with my towel (did I mention Alcide's guest towels are on the smallish side?). I was mad. I was embarrassed. I was also a little turned on by the way he was looking at me (from head to toe, repeatedly). It was like he wanted to consume me, possess me mind, body, and soul.

"I came to check on you," he whispered leaning closer to me. He'd used his vampire speed and was now mere centimeters away from my heaving towel-clad bosom. I couldn't take my eyes from his; if I could be glamoured I'd think that was what he was trying to do, his gaze was so intense. With his cold fingers he brushed a small piece of wet hair from my face. We were so close, and getting closer…just a few more millimeters and we'd be kissing…so close.

"Sookie are you ok?"

I blinked and Eric was standing by the window at the opposite end of the room and Alcide was in the doorframe looking between the two of us with a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Miss Stackhouse is fine, as you can see Werewolf," drawled Eric lazily, but his eyes didn't match his nonchalant demeanor. If I didn't know any better I'd say the former Viking was royally pissed off at Alcide for interrupting us.

"Well considering we found a dead body in her closet about an hour ago I thought it wouldn't hurt to check up on her when I heard her scream," snapped Alcide, his green eyes glowing.

"You what?" demanded Eric straightening.

"Alcide and I found the body of the man who tried to…to hurt me last night. We threw it in a dumpster about ten blocks away," I explained shortly feeling distinctly uncomfortable in my towel. "Any idea who could've done it?"

Instantly all of our minds went to the same someone. And in the next instant that someone walked (literally) through the wall.

**APOV**

When I walked into the room I was pinned with three suspicious glances. I took a small whiff of the room. Worry, fear, and anger from the Were; confusion, jealousy, lust, fear from Sookie, and equal amounts of rage and lust from Eric.

Nothing new here.

I arched my eyebrow and opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything Eric stood in front me, pinning my arms in his iron grip.

"Did you kill him?" he demanded practically snarling the words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied coolly letting my pupils turn silver as a small reminder as to whom they were dealing with. I've killed many men in my life, if they wanted an answer from me they were going to have to be more specific.

"The man who tried to r-rape Sookie," snarled the blond vampire, his voice quivering with rage at the thought of what that cretin might've done to his precious Sookie.

Oh boy. If Eric was serious about keeping this mortal he was going to have to learn how to control his rage if/when someone threatened her. Considering her track record and heritage, as well as the company she kept that was bound to be often.

"No," I said keeping my tone icy, "I didn't kill that man, though I'm glad he's dead."

I saw what Eric was about to say (or roar rather) and cut him off, letting my wings unfurl in anger.

"I cannot lie Eric," I hissed removing myself from his grip, "And even if I could why would I lie about this? I tell you I know not why that piece of scum ended up in Sookie's closet."

"You lied to me," he seethed, the rage in his eyes was slowly being replaced with boyish hurt.

I sighed and let my wings fold back into my skin, "I never lied to you Eric. I just was not completely honest."

He snorted, "There's a difference?"

"Yes," I replied curtly, "A rather significant difference. And to get back to the point how do we know _you_ did not kill the man?"

"Why would Eric kill him?" asked Sookie, seemingly oblivious.

I paused, trying to make sure I wouldn't burst into hysterical laughter. If I did not find it so repulsive I might have deigned to take this mortal back to my Palace, my royal peacock. But I've always found the practice of mortal collecting revolting and inhumanly cruel (even for faeries). Not to mention Niall and Sibeal would be pissed and I'd rather not go to war with my own people.

Alcide was still standing silent, taking everything in. Eric on the other hand was like a statue, every muscle tense. He was insulted, amused, frustrated, worried, and surprised.

"He would kill that man because he tried to hurt you," I said calmly, "He drew your blood, that is a terrible offense to any vampire or Were who has claimed a human as their own."

"I'm not Eric's," said Sookie lifting her chin defiantly, "I'm Bill's, see?" She showed off her diamond ring, or at least tried to.

Before she could panic I pulled the ring out of my pocket, not bothering to hide my smirk.

"It fell off during your altercation with your attacker," I said, ignoring her indignant spluttering, "I was waiting for you to mention it."

The blonde telepath opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water as she tried to find the words. Finally she managed to splutter, "How _dare_ you!" She made a move to slap me but I easily caught her wrist.

I smirked but spoke to Eric, using his Old Tongue from his human days. "Eric, I know you enjoy it when a woman is a little rough with you, but a bit of advice; try to curb her less wise impulses. I might not be insulted by her little tirades but there are others who would be less…_indulgent_."

Eric pinned me with an icy glare and said, "Do not concern yourself Ana. She will heel nicely; it is only a matter of time."

I resisted the urge to snort. _'Heel nicely'_ my ass.

I pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and blew some of the smoke into his face. "_Sure_," I replied in English giving him a knowing look. He and I both knew he was almost completely gone when it came to Sookie Stackhouse.

Deciding to end the argument before it even really began I turned to Sookie and said, "Come dear, I'm going to hit you with a pretty stick so hard your mother will feel it."

"What?" asked Eric, arching his eyebrow. Outside he was as cold as ice but on the inside I knew he was gathering his fury to attack me if I dared harmed Sookie.

Instead of being amused or insulted I merely rolled my eyes, "It's an expression Eric. I'm going to make her look beautiful for this evening. After all she _is _meeting the King of Mississippi."

Alcide and Eric looked as though I had told them I was a nun (I had been, once back in the early 13th century but they did not know that).

"Sookie isn't going anywhere," growled Alcide, the full moon making him much more wolf-like, "She could've been killed last night. She's not going back. It's a full moon tonight. I can't protect her as well as I usually."

I barely resisted the urge to snort and tell him that, that wasn't saying much. Eric on the other hand felt no need to censor his thoughts.

"Oh yes because you were so successful at protecting here last night Werewolf," he sneered, giving the other man a disdainful look.

Alcide opened his mouth to retort but I cut him off, we didn't have time for this childish nonsense. On the other hand this little squabble was working perfectly into my plans for this evening. A little mayhem here, a little unresolved sexual tension there made for a very entertaining night for me.

"Eric will come to the club as well," I said, interjecting all my royal authority into my voice, "He will be your friend from out of town, Leif. He will come and meet your new girlfriend, Sookie. I will be there as well and so will Callum, so there's nothing for you to worry about Mr. Herveaux."

I could tell Eric was surprised at my choice of alias for him. Back when we were still on good terms with one another I used to teasingly call him that. He'd reminded me of the Icelandic explorer and Swedes and other Norsemen didn't typically get along in those days. I also knew the thought of Sookie being Alcide's girlfriend bothered him immensely.

I sighed and rolled my neck, feeling the tension that always resided there. With two lazy flicks of my eyes Eric and Alcide were on the other side of the locked bedroom door.

Turning to Sookie I absent mindedly pulled my waist length hair into a messy bun atop my head. I loved my hair and could never bear to cover it up with glamour the way others of my kind did; it's length occasionally was a pain in the ass though.

Sookie was still standing, stiff as a board, a curious mixture of fear, curiosity, jealousy, and surprise wafting from her delicate frame.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry darlin', you're in good hands."

I turned to the closet and pulled out her custom made dress carefully.

"I like that tattoo best," she said in a soft voice, gingerly taking the dress from me. I arched my eyebrow in confusion before I realized what she was talking about.

Absent mindedly I ran my fingers over the back of my neck, where my hairline is. On a bit of flesh, maybe four square inches, is a black design. It is of a Raven, my symbol. Celtic knots fill the wings and its talons clutch a diamond and sword. The eye is wide and all knowing and despite its small size its wings are far reaching, stretching over every battle field that ever was and ever will be. No amount of glamour could ever hide this mark.

"It's not a tattoo," I said quietly after Sookie returned from the bathroom, looking stunning in her dress.

Not waiting for her to respond I gently pushed her down onto the chair and began fiddling with her hair and makeup. I decided on smoky eyes, light blush, lips stained a soft rosy color, and messy chignon.

"What is it then?" she asked as she examined herself in the mirror. She was pleased with her appearance; it was different than anything she'd ever done to herself and the newness of it all. I could see what no one else, not even her beloved Gran, could see. Sookie was one of us. Despite her demure, if slightly odd exterior, there was an Otherworldly fire that burned in her very soul. Adele might've given Sookie humanity but this little telepath was more like Fintan, like Niall, like Sibeal…more like me.

I sighed and brushed my fingers over her neck, over the spot where her own mark would've been had she been a full blooded faery.

"It's my mark," I said quietly, brushing the spot with soft strokes, "Humans have DNA, thumb prints, social security numbers. We have marks. A symbol that no amount of glamour can cover, it cannot be replicated or forged. Each fey has a unique mark and that is our ultimate identity."

"Is it always an animal?" she asked, cocking her head curiously.

"No. It can be a plant or a natural phenomenon. Mine just happens to be an animal."

"What does it represent?"

I felt a faint smile pull at my lips, letting my own sardonic sense of humor show.

"War. Death. Fear."

To her credit she didn't flinch or let a look of horror/fear cross her face. She merely nodded and stood. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess." It wasn't my opinion, it was the truth.

With a lazy flick of my wrist I opened the door and let myself enjoy the boys' reactions to Miss Stackhouse.

Alcide spat out most of his Coca-Cola and let his mouth hang open, his eyes huge. Eric on the other hand was much more entertaining. His hands were clenched into fists and while his features were impassive, his eyes practically burnt the dress away.

Poor dear is in for an uncomfortable night.

**AN: So yeah…yet another filler but don't worry! Next chapter is all action. Just a heads up though, there will song lyrics (though I'm not sure how many stanzas I will use yet) so if you don't really like that sort of thing you are warned. As always please let me know what you think. :D Peace. **


	9. Chapter 9

Now it should be noted that as a rule I do not care for many vampires. Too much bad blood as it were. I find many of them too arrogant and too animalistic for their own good. Of course every now and then there are a few that earn my respect, Godric for instance, Appius Livius Ocella, Monique Boulliard, and Eric of course. Granted I knew Eric before he became a vampire but that is not the point. Russell Edgington is not necessarily a man I'd place my trust in but he does have a decent sense of integrity and he is very amusing.

Around midnight at Josephine's he and his human lover were holding court, basking in the glow of envy, power, and lust (of all sorts). Another vampire, Franklin Mott, was there with his human flavor of the week (literally, according to Callum last week he was in with a woman with an AB negative blood type and the woman he was with now was O positive). I did not know much about Mr. Mott but I knew he was the epitome of every bad vampire trait; he was cold, inhuman, arrogant, and deadly. Sookie and Alcide were sitting across from Russell, Alcide looking tense with the effort of not changing with moon and Sookie looking like a rabbit plotting its escape from the hound. Callum was at the head of the table looking for all the world like a king.

I watched as Eric ambled his way over to the congregation and introduced himself as Alcide's friend. There were a few odd looks but when Callum gestured for him to sit all questions were silenced. Fey ruthlessness was always a handy card.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, mentally preparing myself for what was ahead of me. Callum and I had agreed that it was best if I played the part of human bimbo. I would act as though I was completely enthralled by Callum and his powerful "friends". The mere thought of doing such a thing gave me a headache.

Call it arrogance if you want but I was never good at ass-kissing. I was never good at hiding myself. I could never swallow blending in to the mortal world the way Saoirse desperately wanted to even before she was turned. I am me. There is no way I can hide who I am; there is nothing in either world that would make me want to.

Steeling my temper and locking it safely behind a glittering smile I sauntered over to the group. I nodded and smiled to everyone as I slid onto Callum's lap and place my arm around his shoulder.

"Darling," he purred giving my ass a gentle squeeze, "How are you luv? You sound and look fabulous."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric's jaw drop at the sight of Callum fondling me. He'd seen me unleash my temper on fools who'd tried the very same thing centuries ago. Times change darling.

"Yes," chimed in Franklin Mott's human, "When Frankie here told me we were coming to see you live and in person I nearly _died_. I'm such a huge fan."

I nodded silently and smiled, letting my glamour take full effect. If I had to degrade myself tonight I might as well have a little fun. I let the lust fill my senses then slowly released it back over the mortals, enjoying the way their pupils dilated and their breathing became a tad heavier.

'_You are evil My Queen.' _

'_Shut up and enjoy your appetizer_ Gancanagh._'_

"So…Mr.…Leif was it...what brings you to Callum's humble abode?" I asked Eric directing my gaze towards him. He was dressed nicely, conservatively even. The boy always knew how to dress to the nines.

"As I was telling Mr. Callum I'm a friend of Alcide, he invited me to meet his new girlfriend," replied Eric not missing a beat nodding his head to the two mentioned.

I let my gaze travel up and down Alcide's and Sookie's body, enjoying the deep blushes it was causing. "What a lovely couple."

"Yes," agreed Eric hiding his ire surprisingly well, "It's a shame no one here is more to my taste." He slipped a surreptitious glance at Callum and I nearly spat out my drink. My, my I'd forgotten what a dedicated little actor my Eric could be.

Russell cleared his throat and gave his human a squeeze in the crotch area before turning his full attention back to Sookie. "So my dear I hear you had a nasty run-in with an unruly pup last night, are you alright?"

I saw Sookie's spine straighten and she smiled her bright fake smile. "Oh yes it was terrifying but luckily Alcide saved me."

I tasted as Eric's anger and jealousy rose up furiously. I quickly forced them back down, now was not the time for petty displays.

"Yes Jerry Falcon, the man who attacked you, is known for being a vulgar sort," said Russell, "He never knew when a woman was out of his league. However, I understand some members of his pack are looking quite desperately for him. They're afraid he's met some horrible end."

Eric and Alcide stiffened but Sookie remained remarkably composed. "I haven't seen the man since Alcide left him unconscious in the alleyway and I can assure you that he was still breathing."

Callum shot me an unneeded warning glance. This conversation was getting too inquisitive for my taste. I subtly influenced the blonde bimbo with Franklin Mott to bring the conversation around to easier topics.

"I love your dress by the way," she complimented Sookie.

Sookie actually blushed as she replied, "Oh…thank you. You look beautiful yourself."

"Thanks, but I love your skirt. I mean the way it flows out must be perfect for dancing!"

"I'm afraid I won't be dancing much tonight," replied Sookie patting Alcide's arm, "Alcide here isn't feeling quite up for it tonight I'm afraid."

"Ah yes the full moon," drawled Callum letting his hands roam over my body. I gave him a discreet, sharp elbow in the back but he quickly covered his grunt of pain as a cough.

'_That was mean My Lady.' _

'_Mind your hands Callum.' _

'_Just playing the role of mortal pimp Your Majesty.' _

'_Remember the last time a "pimp" touched me?'_

I hid my smirk of satisfaction as Callum shuddered delicately. Russell's human was expressing his disappointment; apparently during our interlude Sookie had revealed she loved dancing. Such a Summer trait.

Seeing my opening I went for the kill. "I'm sure any man here would love to dance with you," I drawled, motioning towards the assembled crowd, "I would hate for you to leave Callum's club disappointed."

I paused a moment, pretending to think of a solution. "I know! How about Leif being your partner?"

"Oh that's perfect!" giggled Mott's human clapping her hands together in childish delight, "He's Alcide's friend so your boyfriend can trust him and he's gay so he won't try to feel you up!"

Callum, Sookie, Alcide, and I all nearly spat out our drinks. The mortals in shock, Callum and I in near hysterics. Only Eric's face remained neutral. Once I got control of my features I lifted a challenging eyebrow. If I was right about the two of them (which I was) not matter how wary of one another they were they would not resist a direct challenge to their pride and will.

Eric, predictably, was the first to cave. "Sure," he shrugged, "Why not. Miss Sookie?"

I had to smile at that faux bit of politeness. It only grew as Sookie, visibly steeling her nerves, nodded and accepted his hand. Game. Set. Match.

"Perfect," I purr standing and straightening my dress. I sauntered back up to the stage and whispered my choice of song. The guitarist arched his eyebrow but merely shrugged. After a quick tune up they started playing.

They started with a sexy Latin beat and I began crooning as Sookie and Eric started to dance.

"_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My mu equita my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
Your my reason for reason  
The step in my groove_"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Callum lick his lips. Patience luv, patience.

"_And if you say this life aint good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth  
And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart make it real  
Or else forget about it_"

I'd forgotten how well Eric could dance, of course the last time I'd seen him dance minuets and waltzes were all the rage. As I as sang and they danced I could taste their rising lust. A sweet and delicious mixture of ire and want, exasperation, anger, carnal desire, pride, and something softer all blended together. It was all the better for being denied; the harder they fought to stay away the stronger their attraction became.

"_I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out  
Out from the barrio you hear my rhythm from your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round_"

As I made love to the microphone they made love on the dance floor. Not literally of course but damn near close. Pelvises rubbing together, heavy panting (and not from physical exertion) was all anyone could see. I could tell Eric was trying desperately to keep his fangs in check, trying to pretend that this didn't affect him. Poor dear was losing the battle miserably.

_"And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth  
And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it_"

By the time the guitarist broke out into his well deserved solo Sookie and Eric weren't the only ones dancing. The club was fill with a symphony of flavors but Eric and Sookie still stood head and shoulders above the rest. I glanced over at Callum. His eyes were closed in what seemed to be orgasmic pleasure.

'_Is my payment sufficient Gancanagh?' _

'_My Lady…it is, I-…I am in your debt. They are_ superb_.'_

I smirked and turned back to the microphone and began to sing again.

"_And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same emotion that I get from you  
You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it  
_

_Or else forget about it...  
Or else forget about it...  
Or else go and forget about it...  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it, oh oh now let's go and forget about it...  
Or else forget about it, oh oh now let's go and forget about it...  
Now now now, let's go and forget about it..._"

The song ended with thunderous applause. I bowed and gestured to the band as the applause continued. I saw as Sookie and Eric disentangled themselves from one another. Sookie's skin was flushed and her breaths were short pants. Eric's blue gaze was burning her with all the intensity of the sun I had been singing about moments before. He reached out to her but she flinched and quickly moved back towards Alcide Herveaux, who'd watch the whole thing with an open mouth.

The blond Viking's face became stony once more as he stuffed his feelings back into their dark little cubby hole.

"Bravo!" clapped Russell Edgington's human as the three of us returned to the table. Eric nodded with nonchalant grace; Sookie said nothing but buried her face into Alcide's arm. I smiled resumed my place on Callum's lap.

"Thank you," I said, pinching the brunet fey's ear to bring him out of his emotion-induced stupor, "You two were quite a sight on the dance floor."

Eric nodded silently, not even the barest hint of an arrogant smirk. Oh dear, someone was in a mood.

"Thank you," murmured Sookie demurely not meeting anyone's eyes. Never in my long, long life had I ever met anyone, mortal or fey, who resisted their natural instincts, their darker passions as fiercely as Sookie Stackhouse (with the possible exception of Saoirse in her younger days).

We settled back into quiet chitchat for a few minutes but I could taste and see the tension between Sookie and Eric. I felt my face morph into an expression of concern then back to its usual amused indifference. I was not used to being concern for another's love life. For all our faults fey do not interfere in mortal love lives. It's considered gauche.

That being said every now and then there are a few cases that temp me into interfering, this one for example. But I knew I couldn't. Both of them refused to see beyond what the surface showed; they refused to go beyond their first impressions of one another. Sookie was convinced that despite the fact that she'd known him for less than six months this Bill Compton was her forever. Eric was convinced that once he had her she would stop invading his every thought. Never mind that a middle school girl could tell them that those things were as likely as me becoming a born again virgin. I was just going to have to let go and let nature take its natural course. They were rational, mature adults. They would be able to work through it without anything too dramatic.

Yeah…_right_.

I watched as Sookie went up to the bar and I watched Eric follow her, a resolute look on his face.

She ordered her drink and ignored him until he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a more private corner. I watched as they started talking, in low intense voices. I didn't bother reading their lips. Just this once I was going to let Eric have his privacy.

'_Not eavesdropping?'_

'_No. We do not interfere in such matters, you know this.'_

'_Oh, I know_ I know _My Lady…but do _you _know?'_

Just as I turned to directly address him I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I saw Eric turn away from Sookie. I saw Sookie glare at his back with a mixture of anger and…hurt…yes hurt in her eyes. I saw a trembling man wearing bright red turn toward Eric with something in his hand. Instantly I realized what the man was planning to do and my too-fast heart stopped for a moment.

Apparently Sookie realized what the man was planning to do as well (not surprising considering she's a telepath) because faster than either Eric or I could react she'd thrown herself into the path of the man's stake.

I saw as the stake slid into her flesh and watched helplessly as Sookie fell to the floor, her entire left side coated in her own blood.

**AN: Gasp! Shock! Horror! Anyways stay tune for the next chapter to find out what happens next. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I can't tell you how happy it makes me when I see a review alert sitting in my inbox. Anyways the song was "Smooth" by Santana featuring Rob Thomas (I thought it set the appropriate mood). Peace. :D **


End file.
